


Alien

by ShiyaHawk



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Engagement, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiyaHawk/pseuds/ShiyaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Shayera encounter a 'little' snag while trying to further their relationship. After all, being an alien isn't all that it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The somewhat harassed-looking state official eyed the couple standing at the counter. The woman, who he immediately recognized as a Thanagarian, looked nervous. The man with her looked at her in concern.

"Course _it's_ looking to be married," The official grumbled. He switched to a businesslike tone. "Either of you been married before?" He asked, eying the woman with malcontent.

"No," Was the joint answer.

"Well, at least that'll cut out some time on the record searches."

"Record searches?" The woman frowned as she bit her bottom lip.

"Obviously we conduct searches on records of people who want to marry. Aside from certain essential rules, careful scrutiny is necessary for _special cases_. People are in such a rush nowadays, they don't even really know who they're marrying. Their future spouses don't tell them things, marrying _untrustworthy_ people. Changes the relationship somewhat, you know, especially in these times."

The official put on a pair of glasses and handed the man a pen. "Print your full legal name in the little box. Any information the government has on you will come up on my side."

"Hmm," He looked at the records. "John Stewart, the Green Lantern that is in the Justice League, should of kept a secret identity but your choice. Served in the US Marines. Looks like you're all right." He glanced at the woman. "Now you..."

The woman cast a somewhat worried look at the man with her, who gave a slight shrug, and she wrote her name. The state official glanced at the words from government records appearing on his computer screen. "Shayera Hol...you honestly believe that _you_ , of all people, can get a marriage license?" He asked suddenly, peering at her over his spectacles.

"Yes," She answered bluntly. Shayera bit her lip and looked as though she was about to say something but changed her mind.

"Let's see what the records say about you. Former Hawkgirl that helped the Thanagarians invade Earth which caused the deaths of hundreds. That's not even the beginning." Read the official. "You're one of those filthy Thanagarians correct?"

"Yes, I am." Shayera stated. "So what?"

"Are you telling me," The state official turned to John. "That you _know_ she is a Thanagarian and have agreed to marry her?"

John frowned. "Yes, I have."

The official moistened his lips and eyed the Thanagarian. "I can't let some traitorous, filthy Thanagarian-"

John made a noise like a snarl and seemed about to blast the man with his power ring but, luckily for the state official, Shayera restrained him. He looked steadily at the official, although the anger in his eyes was evident. "She's not a traitor or a filthy Thanagarian!" He said firmly. "She's been vouched for by many respected people, namely Superman himself."

"Well Superman's not here to defend her, is he?" Asked the official, staring at him. "How do I know that he even-"

"I'm sure you can call up someone in Metropolis so that you can talk to him personally."

"Listen, I can't just let someone marry a Thanagarian, it's just not right!"

"Isn't that my decision?" John said swiftly, cutting him off and speaking in a furious rush. "If you and the other officials are so dense as to think like ignorant fools, fine, but there are people who know that Thanagarians aren't all bad. I'm a Green Lantern, I've met some of the worst aliens in the universe. Believe me Thanagarians are like docile kittens." John shot him a piercing glare. "I love her and that should be enough for anyone."

"I assure you he made this decision willingly," Shayera said quietly. "If you will refuse to believe me, at least believe him. And if you would look at the rest of the records the Government has on me," She motioned at the computer in front of him. "You will find little else to justify your fears. We came for a marriage license, not an interrogation. Will you give us one or not?"

"Listen," The official looked uncomfortable. "Even if I wanted to, which I clearly don't, I can't. It just can't be done."

"Why not?" She asked heatedly.

He looked nervously at the woman standing before him, her eyes flashed dangerously at him. "You're not a citizen of any country on this planet. The marriage would be invalid. You need proof of some type of citizenship somewhere on _Earth_ , not that alien planet full of hawk-people that you came from." The official swallowed. "I can't do anything about it. Perhaps, if the Thanagarian can get some type of citizenship, you two can come back." He looked away from the couple. "Next!"

* * *

"You were expecting that to happen, weren't you?" John asked in a low voice as they were walking down the streets of Detroit.

Shayera shrugged. "That's the way it has been since the Invasion; I had little reason to hope."

"Well, I wasn't expecting them to cave in easily either." John admitted quickly. "I mean, I knew there would be some trouble getting it but I didn't think they would humiliate you like that."

She smiled wryly at him. "Now do you see what it'll be like?"

He looked back at her stubbornly as they stopped walking and faced each other. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"John, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about," She said, eying him intensely. "This is only the beginning; I'll end up making life difficult for you if you marry me."

"I agreed to be a Green Lantern, Shayera. Do you think I wanted an easy life?" He rhetorically asked her.

She ignored that and went on. "You have time to reverse your decision about this, if you want to."

He stared at her. "Jeez Shay, you're nearly as dense as those state officials." He seized her suddenly above the elbows and seemed on the verge of shaking her. "When are you ever going to get it into that stubborn skull of yours that _I don't care_? I've been saying it for years. Don't you think I mean it by now?"

"Of course I know you mean it John." She grabbed his wrists and lowered his arms, her hands shaking slightly with suppressed emotion. "I know you do, it's just that-"

"Let's discuss this rationally like adults before we start some stupid argument." He said firmly. "And none of this garbage about me changing my mind because I haven't thought once about doing so and I'm not planning to in the future."

Shayera gave him a resigned half-smile. "Alright then."

"It doesn't really matter to me." John said after a few moments of silence. "What's in a little piece of paper anyway?"

"No, it doesn't mean a whole lot to you." She said with a slight frown. "But it matters to me. I want to be more human since I now live on Earth. But you have to think about this, I have little reputation to lose; but you," She took his hand in her own. "You have the Green Lantern Corps. I don't want something happening that can get you expelled. The Guardians don't like Thanagarians and they made their point quite clear that they disapprove of us and really dislike me."

"I know." John became serious too. "As for the Corps...well..." He frowned and sighed. "I don't know. I'm gonna have to have a long talk with the Guardians."

"And it's not just about that either." She added. "It's about the rights I can't get otherwise without a citizenship. Joint property, things like that. If...if something were to happen to one of us, which could very well happen in our line of work..." She trailed off as though she didn't want to think of the possibilities.

They were silent for a while. Finally John said with a smirk, "What if I just happened to go in there brandishing a Nth metal mace and threatened them to give you citizenship and marry us?"

She snorted as she rolled her eyes. "That's an original idea."

"Seriously though," He added after a moment. "We have to get you a citizenship here on Earth first. I'm sure Bruce could help. He knows people."

"I don't want him getting into some kind of trouble for our sake."

"He won't; he's just asking some people he knows for help. It's not illegal to ask for help."

"That certainly is true." They were silent again; Shayera watched John thoughtfully for a moment.

"It's Bruce after all. He'll help." He retorted, kissing her.

"I know." She said, kissing him back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me one good reason why I should." Batman demanded as he typed away on his computer in the Batcave.

Shayera stood next to him and sighed in exasperation. "Bruce please, just out of the kindness of your heart."

He turned towards her. "I'll say it again. Give me **one** good reason."

"Just don't tell anyone yet. John and I tried to get married but we were denied because I'm not a citizen from anywhere on Earth." She quickly explained as he looked at her rather skeptically. "Now will you please help me?"

"The two of you are getting eloped?" He dryly asked. Shayera could tell this was not boding well with him.

"Even though it makes our impending marriage sound horrible, yes we are." Well keeping secrets wasn't that great of an idea after all the things that happened to the League in the past few years. Especially involving her betrayal.

She thought before that maybe they should have told the other founding members that they were getting married but it was rather on the spur of the moment decision. Really it was Shayera's idea, though John was more than happy to agree.

There was silence as Shayera watched Batman, who stopped typing and just stared at the screen before him. There was a good three minutes of silence between them.

"Obtaining an American citizenship is a long and difficult process." He began to explain. "From the moment you become a permanent resident, it can take three to six years until you can apply from citizenship."

"But I lived on Earth for nearly ten years and almost half were in the US." She countered. "That part of the argument is invalid."

Batman looked up to her slowly. "It's going to be harder for you."

Shayera frowned. "If I were Diana you would have helped me in a second. I would already be a citizen at this point."

"The people of Earth don't hate Diana. I'm sorry to bring it up Shayera but most people simply don't like you. Besides you were never born on Earth so you would need to go through a special process. That's a reason why it'll be harder. They'll also hold the Thanagarian Invasion against you, try to prove that you're entrapping John, and-"

"I would never do that, I love John!" She sounded hurt as though he was accusing her himself.

"We know that but they don't and frankly _**they don't care**_. All they know is that you're a Thanagarian and that you were a major factor in the Invasion." He retorted. "Anything you say they'll use against you and anything you claim, they'll look into five times over and then try to use against you."

"What could I possibly claim or say that can incriminate me?"

"A number of things,"

"Like?" The look on her face told him to start listing things or as well trouble was going to start. Her patience was nearly run dry at this point and Bruce took notice at that.

"Let's just say you gave a statement for why you want to marry John and you accidentally say something the wrong way. Remember this is completely theoretical, but just by the way you said it made it sound like you threatened or blackmailed John into marrying you."

"That's ridiculous. You know that I-"

"Love John and would never do that, I know," He interrupted her and exhaled. "But once again, we know that but they don't and they don't care."

"You could coach me on what to say."

"That's illegal. I can't influence what you say in any way. Even if it is the truth." He exhaled again. "What I'm trying to say is that sometimes you muddle your words."

"I do not!" Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Ok _sometimes_ English grammar just escapes me. It's not my fault you're stupid human language is so hard to learn."

"You just proved my point."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"In anger you said stupid human. Do you think that'll help you any? You have to control your temper doing the hearings."

"Whoa hold on Bruce," Shayera held up her hand. "I have to go to court?"

"What did you expect, a questionnaire sheet to be sent to you?"

"Very funny but seriously. Do I really have to go to court over this?"

"Yes because, like I said earlier, you have to go through a special process for aliens...extraterrestrials I should say."

"Just start calling me E.T. while you're at it." She sarcastically spoke.

He stood as he intensely stared at her. "I just have to ask you a few personal things."

"If you have to,"

" _Are_ _you_ entrapping John in anyway?"

Shayera glared at him. "I told you no. I would never do something like that."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Mine," She responded quietly. "Can they use that against me?"

"They might," He answered truthfully. "When did you become engaged to Hro?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question."

"About five months before I left Thanagar."

"Why didn't you hastily marry him before you left for Earth?"

Why hadn't she? Shayera was taken back. "I don't know." No wait, she knew why. "I think because I didn't love him the way that I love John. I explained this once to John that things were different on Thanagar. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

"The more I know about your personal life, the more I can help. Bruce Wayne can't go in there blindly endorsing a person he hardly knows."

"Bruce we've known each other for seven years."

"Outside of Justice League business I don't. Besides being involved with John and clowning around with Wally that is. No one knows anything about your life before the Justice League and the time you spent in Fate's Tower. We'll discuss those issues later." He said and made no room for her to respond. "I have one more question and you better answer it truthfully."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because this would be the most incriminating piece of evidence that can prove entrapment." He explained. "Are you pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shayera said earlier that she has been living on Earth for nearly 10 years. Here's a composite timeline. This is purely estimation and guesses on my part based on events throughout the JL and JLU series.
> 
> During the Thanagarian Invasion it was stated that she was sent to Earth 5 years prior and that JLU lasted for 2 years so these are the only parts that will be canon.
> 
> So out of those first 5 years, 2 of them are spent on Earth, in the US, while she is on her own. Then the last 3 are spent with the JL. That's when she's living in the Watchtower and not on Earth for 3 years.
> 
> Now after the Invasion I estimate about roughly 1/2 a year between the time of Starcrossed and her return. She then spends 2 years in the JLU while living in either the Watchtower or, when it was built, the Metro Tower which is in the US. We now have 7 1/2 years accounted for out of 10.  
> Between Destroyer and my fanfic Small talk is roughly 1/2 a year. Now we have 8 years. From Small to this story we have 2 years which give us our grand total of 10 years.
> 
>  
> 
> So all together she's lived in the US for 2 years before JL, 1/2 year in Fate's Tower after the JL series.
> 
> Now pure guesstimation happens. If she split time between the Metro and Watchtowers later on in the JLU series I'll give her 1/2 year in the US. Between Destroyer and Small Talk I'll give her another 1/2 year.
> 
> And from Small Talk to Alien she's been living with John in Detroit for 2 years.
> 
> Now we have 2 + 1/2 + 1/2 + 1/2 + 2 = 5 1/2 years living in the US even though it was inconsistently living in the US.


	3. Chapter 3

"Answer the question Shayera." Bruce said forcefully. "Are you pregnant?"

Shayera gave him a look. "Do I look like the maternal type to you?"

"You were the one that came flying in here asking about Rex a while back. Now answer the question." She remained silent. "If you can't tell me the truth than I can't help you. You need to trust me because I trust you and trust is a two way deal."

Shayera looked dumbfounded. The very man that voted her expulsion from the Justice League was claiming that he trusted her. "How do you know you can trust me?"

"I only voted you out for morality sake. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same. You weren't a trained liar, you were a trained soldier. Sure you were in the espionage wing but you never lied when it mattered most. You told us the truth during the Thanagarian Invasion in order to save us and the planet. You knew what you were doing was wrong. That's why you can't forgive yourself because you have a conscience. You cared about what would happen to Earth and its population."

"I did too forgive myself." She muttered.

"Then why do you still have nightmares when you sleep? Why do you still second guess your presence in the Justice League and on Earth?" He asked as she looked down. "You need to tell me everything. What they told you, how much you knew about the mission before you came here. You need to tell me your life as Shayera Hol not as Hawkgirl."

"You won't tell the others what I say, will you?" She asked.

"No," He replied. "Not unless you want me to. Now I'll ask you one last time. Are you or are you not pregnant?"

"I don't know for sure but I think I am."

"Did you ever mention this to John." She shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you want to do, that's your decision, but I don't advise keeping secrets from him."

"How do you know I'm not lying about being pregnant?" She cynically asked.

Bruce took a small step back. Shayera tilted her head in curiosity. What he did next she wasn't expecting. He made a quick movement as though he was going to land a right jab on her. She, just as quickly, moved to defend herself.

"Look where my fist is." He said as she slightly looked to her left.

"It's headed towards my head." She unamusedly replied. "What did that prove?"

"Now look _where_ you defended yourself." She looked down to see her arms unconsciously wrapped around her stomach. She quickly moved her arms to her sides and looked away. "You instinctively protected your midsection. That's how I know you aren't lying. Besides you kept avoiding the question and had this look in your eyes when I first asked you. You looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Anyway, thinking and being are two different things." Bruce then grabbed her wrist and start to drag her along with him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to find out if you truly are pregnant." At that she yanked her wrist from his grasp.

"I just can't waltz into a doctor's office Bruce. I'll be all over the front page of the newspaper and there would be too much gossip if I went to League doctors." She argued.

"I never said I was taking you to a doctor."

Shayera's look changed to pure rage. "I am not taking one of those ridiculous, degrading human pregnancy tests!"

"I never said that either," He motioned to a medical table. "Now sit."

"Why?" She cuttingly asked.

"I said sit." He growled.

Shayera quickly sat on the table and watched him clean her left arm with an antiseptic before tying a band around the upper part. That's when she began to have a sinking feeling that she knew what was going to transpire in the next few minutes.

"You're not going to do what I think you are," He remained silent as he lifted up her arm. He started to tap her elbow pit with his index and middle finger. "Don't. You. Dare." He moved away to grab something. In this time Shayera began to move her hand towards the band.

"Take the tourniquet off and I'll knock you unconscious and then perform the blood test." Bruce stated as his back was to her. "Either way it's going to happen."

Shayera stopped and began to rhythmically tap her fingers against the side of the table. She didn't like needles at all. It wasn't as bad as confined spaces but she, nonetheless, had a fear of them. Bruce walked towards her with the Vacutainer blood tube in hand. He attached the tube to the needle and she began to squirm.

"Give me your arm." He directed with his hand held out. She shook her head. " _Shayera_..." He added warningly.

She reluctantly relented and slowly straightened out her shaking arm. Bruce rolled his eyes under his cowl and yanked her arm out. Shayera began to whimper as he held it tight. She inhaled sharply when the needle punctured her skin and turned her head quickly away. Soon enough she felt him place a cotton swab on her skin and apply a tight bandage around it.

"Funny," Bruce commented as his lips formed a faint smirk. "You can pummel villains into the ground yet the mere sight of a needle makes you act like a frightened child. How are you going to handle childbirth with IVs-"

"Shut up!" Shayera covered her ears.

"Just an observation." Bruce stated as he removed the needle from the tube and sealed the top.

"Yeah real cute so what are you going to do with that anyway?" She asked as he inserted the veil of her blood into some machine that she was sure was going to perform some type of test.

He didn't even bother to look at her as he answered, "Testing your blood for human chorionic gonadotropin."

She gave him an extremely confused look. "Sorry but some of us don't speak Star Trek."

"It's also known as hCG and it's a hormone produced during pregnancy."

"Well _that_ makes more sense." She rolled her eyes. "So if it is in my blood?"

"You're definitely pregnant and if it's absent then you're not. I'm doing a quantitative pregnancy blood test instead of a qualitative pregnancy blood test." He vaguely explained to her as she sighed.

"What's the difference?" She asked. "I don't know all of these medical terms Bruce."

"Qualitative blood tests give a simple "yes" or "no" answer as to whether or not hCG is present. Quantitative blood tests actually measure the exact amount of hCG in the blood. Then the measurement can help give a rough estimate of the age of the fetus, if there is one. It can also help determine if the pregnancy is progressing normally. Which, for you, we have to do. Yours will be unique because of the cross-species heritage."

"And when are we going to find out?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Shortly, your blood about to finish processing."

She looked at the machine as it hummed and blinked a tiny red light back at her. The machine beeped as the light turned green. Bruce moved to the large computer in the cave and began to type.

"Well?"

"Congratulations, you're five weeks pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Shayera shook her head as she chuckled. "Sorry but could you repeat that? Because I could swear that you just said that I was pregnant."

"You're five weeks pregnant." He said deadpan. She slowly sat down and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm glad you're taking this so well." He sarcastically added.

"How am I going...will they use this against me?"

"Most likely yes." He quietly answered as he sat across from her. "I suggest you tell John now so that he knows. Most likely he'll have to testify on your behalf to confirm what you say."

"I will tell him, when I'm ready. I have to let this sink in too you know?" She bit her lip as she was in deep thought.

She was happy, truly she was very happy. Yet the timing couldn't be any worse. She desired to have a child but right now just wasn't the desired time.

She swallowed. "What kind of mother can I possibly be? I shouldn't be allowed to have a goldfish let alone a child."

"You wanted a child didn't you?" He asked her.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I know how to raise one and the timing isn't that great either." She stated and then muttered. "Why me, better yet, why now?"

"Shayera I want to know something. Did you suspecting that you were pregnant play any role in you asking John to get married?"

"Somewhat, the possibility just got me thinking. The proper Earth protocol is to be married first and then have children. I didn't know for sure then and I wanted to get married before I found out."

"You're burying yourself in a deep hole right now." Bruce stared at her as she nervously looked back. "If you want my help, you'll have to tell me everything and I mean _everything_."

"I answered your questions truthfully."

"The easy questions you answer without a second thought. When it came to more personal things in your life, you started to shut the doors. You need to let me in. Or will I have to go to John and ask him about your life?"

"He doesn't know anything about my life on Thanagar or in Fate's Tower. All he knows is that I'm Shayera Hol, former Hawkgirl, and disgraced lieutenant stripped of her rank and honor."

"Do you feel that's wise?" He asked her sincerely.

"No," She admitted. "It's not right but I don't know if I can trust him with stuff like this and I don't think he'll understand either. My life isn't some fairytale Bruce. Heck even nightmares wouldn't begin to explain what I've been through. I did things, horrible things...there's a reason why I became a lieutenant of the Thanagarian Empire after all. They just didn't see me and decide to give it to me because I looked cute."

"You're afraid of and haunted by your past. That's why you can't talk about it. When you want to we will." He understood. Since he was eight, he understood people like her. Dark pasts weren't something people shared lightly with others, especially a marred military past.

"Bruce I just have one question." He gave her a curt nod. "How can I have that human choranic gama-whatever it is be in me if I'm not human?"

"Human chorionic gonadotropin," Bruce corrected her. "Thanagarian and human DNA is nearly interchangeable save for a few extra genomes in the Thanagarian side. For you it would be called tCG or Thanagarian chorionic gonadotropin. It gives off the same secretion as hCG. It's the same hormone, just a different name for a different species."

"How do you know that about my DNA?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember that fight against Sinestro where you split your head open when he knocked you to the concrete?" She nodded. "DNA is in blood."

"You took a sample of my blood off the ground?" She asked in anger as she traced the faint scar, on her hairline, with her finger. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see if Thanagarian and human DNA were truly compatible to make a child."

"Well I didn't know that before, thanks for the knowledge." She sarcastically retorted. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Sorry I'm just a little moody."

"Also you better hope that you never need a blood transfusion," He said. "Human blood is incompatible with Thanagarian blood. Unless your child has your special blood type, instead of a human's, than you have no living blood donors. The same goes for organs."

"Fantastic," She grumbled as she stood up. She decided to cut to the chase. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll try to help but Bruce Wayne will only be able to do so much without it becoming illegal. He's not a lawyer after all, just a rich playboy billionaire."

"Thank you Bruce for helping me." She began to walk towards the staircase.

"Shayera," He called to her and she silently turned around. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you think that you were pregnant?"

Shayera expression softened as she spoke. "Lately I've been too tired to get up to watch the sunrise. The major thing that clued me in though was when John got me Chinese takeout a week ago. I got sick while eating eel heads."


	5. Chapter 5

Shayera sighed contently as she soared in the sky. _This_ is where she felt the safest. Up high where no one could reach her, well maybe not everyone but a lot of people couldn't. Namely the populace of Earth that despised her. Flying made her feel at ease, like everything was okay. She knew better though.

She truly had to think rationally now. She had to come to terms with her past before she told her stories to anyone. The worst act of violence she ever did in her life was in her early career in the military, as a simply soldier...a raw recruit. Nothing fancy or anything. It was an unfortunate accident but it was one that she could have easily avoided.

_She had killed a child._

That was a fact, albeit unknown to others. A piece of her history that she could never change. All she could do was try to put it behind her, hide the thought of it in the darkest corner of her mind and try to forget about it. Where she could safely ignore it and deal with her day to day life.

But like many of her unwanted thoughts, it tended to pop up when she least expected or wanted it to. Mostly in the form of nightmares.

Shayera stared down, watching Detroit's streets below her, as the phrase uncoiled from its forbidden corner of her mind to wrap itself around the rest.

"I killed a child." She said quietly to herself.

There was not much she could do to distract herself from the notion when it crept up on her like this. Not even hanging around with Wally and listening to his corny jokes could help her at this point. Her cold emerald eyes glared at the ground below as she watched humans gawk in her direction. Her right fingers limply brushed against her stomach as she sighed.

She shook herself in an attempt to dislodge herself from her trace, which she managed to do long enough to make sure she was still headed in the general direction that she wanted. Her left hand came forth to lay over her abdomen. Then she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the windows of a building and froze.

Yes, there she was. A short-statured woman of obvious Thanagarian heritage. Her piercing stare was looking back at her...condemning her. Since then her Hawkgirl mask and military helmet had been replaced by her unveiled face. They used to hide her emotions from others, even herself. Still, the impression hurt...

How long had it been since then? Really it didn't matter to her in the slightest bit right now. All she knew was that she would never get over it.

It felt like it had been no time ago at all yet it also felt like it had been a lifetime since. That one day on the planet of Rann would change and shape her life forever. The war was meaningless to begin with. All the Thanagarians wanted was Rannian technology, mainly their data on Zeta-Beams. Shayera personally found out why they wanted it later on.

Her eyes managed to focus on a few people beyond the glass, they looked petrified as though she was going to attack them, and with a heavy sigh, she resumed flying. She missed the times when people would run towards her, asking for autographs, even if she found it annoying back then. She missed being loved by the people.

How had time changed her. She certainly was no longer the killer of her youth, trained to be efficient, tidy, leaving no loose ends whatsoever. That didn't mean there weren't still traces of Lieutenant Shayera Hol in her. She was still just as observant, just as particular about the way things were. Back then she had something... _someone_...to distract her from all that. Something more efficient than those weekly sessions with the military psychologist to squash any lust for murder and torture outside of battle.

It had not been the battles that had changed her. Far from it. It was the drilling and lies.

She should have been condemned to death for murdering an innocent Rannian child but she wasn't. She had been seen as a hero amongst her people, something she didn't believe but went with it. Her act lead to the Thanagarians bombing shelters where the Rannians were hiding their young. Their thoughts were that there would be no future retaliation if the Rannian child were all gone. Now that she thought of it she hadn't meant for that to happen. So technically she murdered more than one child if she got real technical.

"Yeah I'm mother of the flippin' year already." She muttered.

More importantly, she had become the prize specimen that the military wanted. Someone willing to sacrifice lives in order to win, or at least that's what they thought and saw at first. After all of that recognition she was free to do as she pleased as long as she put up with their psychological followings and the psychologist was easy to manipulate.

Her talents had made Commander Hro Talak notice her. Then of course she was singled out for 'special training'. He was easier to deal with than the stupid psychologist. Some of their one-on-one sessions were quite interesting to say the least. She was then trained in espionage and she easily passed the training with flying colors. Not long after that she was made lieutenant, second-in-command behind Hro himself, and began to teach new recruits and even veteran soldiers in espionage herself.

And let there be no mistake here, at this point in her career, Shayera never felt any remorse for her actions. She never remembered the faces of the people she killed. She never had nightmares full of guilt. For her, it had all been nothing more nor less than a way of life, a profession. One she had been damn good at, and one that, she knew, offered her much more than any other career would have done, both financially and mentally. Those were diluted fantasies that the Thanagarian Empire had drilled into her brain. To believe that killing was right, that she held no responsibility for her war crimes against other races.

Once on Earth, she would have readily returned to her old ways. Though she saw that murder was frowned upon, even if the target was the scum of the planet. She could not afford to scare these humans before she had the chance to study them. So Shayera decided to put her, what would be consider on Earth, criminal past behind for a time and find some other form of _employment_ that might satisfy her talents.

As luck would have it, it did not take long for her to come across the hero business. It had been a chance encounter with the superhero Kryptonian named Superman. She learned from him how to make the people like her. Just save them from disasters and flash the cameras a quick smile.

She had not smiled back then, not once. She had stared at the cameras in silent irritation for a split second, before giving the people that half-hearted smirk. That had always been her reflex when she was proud of herself. The first interaction with the human race had remained quite civil and she took off without causing a fuss.

She had been surprised to find that the people practically started to worship her. She was astonished to find that in the following week, the people were claiming that while Metropolis had Superman, Midway City had their 'Hawkgirl' and the name stuck. Shayera was not worried of attachment. As long as she kept her distance she would do fine. In fact she was hoping that the people would keep their distance, humans creeped her out and slightly frightened her back then with their seemingly odd behaviors. For one thing she couldn't understand their fascination in trivial matters such as measly upgrades to computers and those things they called video games, though Wally would eventually get her slightly addicted to the latter. Their technology was like the stone ages and, to her, still was to this very day. They were severely lacking, centuries behind Thanagar.

As time passed, Shayera found herself less and less concerned in hiding herself from the world and more interested in daily human life. She attempted a few times to try more human approaches to things, some worked...some didn't. She had known the world of thrills and easy scores, and strangely found that they no longer had the appeal they once held.

Instead she found herself dreaming of a more tranquil life, one like the humans, one that involved her having a family.

If there was one word one could not be used on Shayera back then, it was definitely maternal. But now it was the complete opposite, her maternal instincts were currently kicking into overdrive. She was finally going to have the child she had always wanted.

_Even though she had killed a child herself._

It had not been until now, however, that the full realization of what this fact meant hit her.

The wind blew through her hair as her left arm began to itch. That's when she ripped the bandage off her arm and crumpled it in her fist as tears were threatening to cloud her vision.

She could still remember standing out on the battle field. It had been the first war she had ever participated in. The Rannian officer chasing her had been intent on killing her. _Slowly_. Whether or not she answered his questions while being interrogated. He had wanted full compensation for the embarrassment she had caused him before when they initially clashed. Now Shayera was frowning from the shame she felt for all of what she had done that day.

She maneuvered around debris and a few still intact buildings that surrounded them. His small craft wasn't as graceful as she was and he was rather simpleminded in his pursuit of her. She had tricked him into colliding with a building. The man escaped from the vehicle before impact but she had failed to notice that a young Rannian boy had been watching the entire chase from the ground.

At the last second she had noticed him and the falling rubble from the tower. She had tried to save him but to no avail. She couldn't fly fast enough to reach him before he was buried. Because of her ignorance, to her surroundings, the boy was killed.

Shayera never had a real family. She never really knew her parents except their names and that they were in the army themselves. The strongest relationship she had ever had with anyone before Hro had been her friendship with Paran Dul. And even that had not been very close. It was more of them tolerating each other.

When she heard the boy's mother scream his name, though to her it sounded too incoherent in the woman's sobs, she didn't understand. She felt bad but she didn't understand the attachment and bond between mother and child.

She had never really understood back then why the woman had begun to dig through the mess. The boy was dead, no doubt about it. Why still search in vain? Then the man that was chasing her was helping the woman, shouting the same name. She felt a twinge more unsettled when the man cradled the boy's broken body. The boy was his son. Back then, when she had thought about it in her quarters, she believed that the man deserved what he got. He had tried to kill her after all.

_But she had killed that innocent child. She had broken the hearts of that boy's mother and father._

She hadn't been paying any attention to where she had been going as she realized that she was standing in the middle of John's apartment... _their_ apartment. Her heart heavy but her steps tender, she went to sit on the couch. Her left hand drifted over her abdomen again.

She leaned her head back with a depressing sigh. A quiet murmur left her lips, "Could you ever forgive me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Everything should be made as simple as possible, but not simpler._

~Albert Einstein

* * *

Shayera woke up on John's side of the bed, warm even with the covers pushed down around her waist. It was early and the light shuttering across the bed was soft. This was her favorite time of day, when everything seemed so quiet and still. The only noise she could hear was John moving around in the kitchen. She mustered the energy to roll out of bed to investigate.

Shayera stretched her back and arms as she spoke. "I was hoping that you were going to wake me up when you got up. I can't believe I overslept again and missed another sunrise."

"You looked so tranquil and comfortable. I figured I would let you sleep in." He replied, turning to face her as he continued stirring the eggs on the stove.

"You're making breakfast?" Normally they would just grab something quick during the mornings like cereal or toast and go on their way.

"Yeah," He smiled at her and gestures at the table. "It was going to be breakfast in bed but some Thanagarian just had to wake up."

She sat down and giggled. "Sorry John."

"I thought about us spending the day together," He casually mentioned and she looked intrigued. "I mean neither of us have monitor duty, the Guardians didn't request me for anything, and if the League needs us, they can call us on our comm links."

"True," She said, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Does that mean that you have a plan for the day and evening?"

"Maybe," He replied with a smirk as he pushed the eggs onto the plate. "Just how you like them."

"Scrambled with hot sauce, sour cream, ketchup, and that cheese from the can?" Shayera asked as he brought the plate over.

"As disgusting as it is," John gave the plate a look and she smiled at him as he set it in front of her.

"Thanks," She said, watching him carefully. She reached over to grab her fork, hunger winning over curiosity. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He threw a quick grin over his shoulder. "I already did."

"Didn't feel like waiting huh?" She asked as she ate. Just as she swallowed, a sudden wave of nausea hit and it took everything she had not to vomit right then and there. "You know I really appreciate the thought but I'm not that hungry after all. I'm just going to go get dressed."

"You feeling ok?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry."

* * *

They walked to the laundromat a couple blocks away. John still in his pajamas. Shayera was still unable to get used to the strangeness of it. Wandering down the street in clothes that were still sleep-warm, dirty laundry literally on display for all to see. She had pulled on a pair of workout shorts and grabbed one of John's t-shirts that she had modified for her to wear. He promised her after the trip to the laundromat, they were going to do something enjoyable.

Shayera stopped as they walked past the park. They passed it all the time but she never gave it any attention until now. She watched as a group of five kids were playing basketball. Her hand started to raise to her stomach but she stopped herself. She knew that she couldn't keep doing this every time she got pangs of maternal feelings.

John had stopped walking and looked back at her. He knew something was definitely up. He wasn't receiving a bad vibe though. Whatever it was made Shayera look radiant. He figured it must have been the way the sunlight was shining down on her at that very moment.

She turned her head to see John staring at her. "Sorry." She began to walk again.

"Don't worry about it." He reassured her. "Saw something that got your interest?"

She shrugged and tried to sound as nonchalant as ever. "You could say that. Nothing fascinating though."

Shayera decided to come back another time. She wanted to inspect the place on her own.

* * *

It was hot in the laundromat, they could tell as soon as they walked in. They were the only people there, much to her relief. She preferred it when they were alone and it was just the two of them.

Shayera took notice that some of the machines were already running with clothes in them. She never really understood why people would just leave their laundry there. As if there's no chance of someone taking it. Maybe she just didn't have enough faith in people.

Shayera stretched her arms over her head, feeling her shorts slip down on her hips and knew that in a few months she would miss that feeling. She was really going to have to get a grip on herself.

"Shay," John took her hand and she slightly jumped. "You're spacing out like earlier. Seriously, are you ok?"

"Yeah just thinking about what Bruce said the other day." She lied. He held her gaze and she sighed. "No more spacing out, I promise."

"Alright, if you say so." He decided to let it go. Obviously she didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind.

They stood in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, really, but Shayera still felt like she needed to fill the empty space between them.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be trapped in a dryer," Shayera said, glancing over her shoulder at the row of dryers against the wall. "You'd die, right?"

"I guess so," John replied, pausing briefly to examine the tag on one of her shirts. "I don't think I've ever even considered it. Though someone who's claustrophobic, like you, would think about it more than I would."

"It seems a little morbid to me," She conceded, leaning her body against his and resting her head on his shoulder. "Even if it wasn't on, though, the feeling of being trapped would be pretty unbelievable."

"Do they have safety latches? Just encase? They have them on the inside of car trunks now."

"That's rather bizarre." Shayera snickered. "That must mean that people are stupid enough to get locked in trunks often enough for it to be considered a problem."

"Or we're just paranoid," John pointed out, looking down at her and shrugging.

"That's probably it, everyone's just so jaded and cynical these days." She sighed dramatically, earning a laugh from John, and making her grin.

"Coming from you..." He started and then just smiled at her for a few seconds. "You know, we should go to the park for lunch after we're done. You looked like you wanted to go there before"

"Maybe," She replied. She decided already she was still going to go there alone one day. "I don't know about the food part, I'm just feeling a little off today."

"You're not hungry at all? You didn't even eat breakfast." As long as he knew her, John had never seen or heard of Shayera being sick. So he was beginning to worry a little.

"I think it's the stress over the marriage license and the citizenship mess." She said, hoping that he would believe her and let it go. "I just feel kinda down and my stomach is a little unsettled. Nothing food related sounds appealing."

"Do you have a fever? Stay still so I can feel." She grabbed his hand as he reached towards her forehead.

"No, I don't have a fever." Shayera replied and glanced up at him.

"After you came back from Bruce's and all of yesterday, you acted like a kid whose puppy died. Now you're saying that you aren't feeling good. You know that you can talk to me about anything."

 _Yeah right._ She thought of her conversation with Bruce and her reminiscing about her past. _Go on tell him you're a mass murderer, you killed a child, and that you're pregnant. That'll go over real smooth._ Instead she faked a smile. "I know. Really though, it's nothing big so don't worry. I'm just not that hungry. We'll go and get you something to eat if you want."

Picnics for one really were never fun, and besides, John wasn't in the mood to eat alone but he decided to let her be. He sighed, "Alright."

She started to wander around the laundromat, listening to the sounds of the machines rattling, over and over. She was on her third round when John called to her. "Wanna go grab a coffee?"

Caffeine, she knew, was one of the worst things she could have but it was the only thing she could keep down. "Yeah, sure, why not? We probably have an hour to kill."


	7. Chapter 7

_The people who make a difference are not the ones with the credentials, but the ones with the concern._

~Max Lucado

* * *

Shayera was clutching John's arm as they walked down the street. When they first went out, it was earlier in the morning and not many people were out and about. Now plenty of people were and she was getting those stares again. It was times like these when she hated going out in public.

"Just ignore them Shayera," He repeatedly told her. Even once he said, "You have just as much of a right to walk around in public as they do."

The coffee shop was no better; it was always like this. They managed to get seats in the far corner of the place, their usually seats. That made her feel slightly more at ease.

"They're staring at us," Shayera stated, once they were both seated. John gave her that look he always did when they were out in public. _Just ignore them._ She rolled her eyes and sighed. He just didn't understand how hard it was to ignore them.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He expected her to say no, that maybe she still wasn't up for eating, but she gave him a thumbs up and told him to get her a blueberry muffin. She had realized when they first walked in that she was really hungry.

While waiting she hummed along with the music. She didn't know the name of the song, or even singer's; it was maybe a sign that she listened to Wally's iPod a bit too much.

"Are you humming?" Shayera froze as John sat across from her. He looked highly amused. Obviously the line wasn't long.

"No I wasn't," She argued. "I was clearing my throat."

"In the same tune as the song?" He asked skeptically.

"Lantern, just give me my food."

John smirked as he slid the muffin over to her. He watched as she picked around the top first. She claimed that it was the best part of a muffin.

"You know, I just realized something funny." He mentioned.

She swallowed, "What?"

"You said once that you hated blueberries yet you're eating a _blueberry_ muffin."

"I felt like having one. Is that a crime?"

He shook his head and held up his hands. "No, just saying. You have stranger eating habits than Wally. Even he won't eat eel heads."

* * *

Through all of the time Bruce knew her, Rachel Dawes had dedicated her career to eliminating crime in Gotham City. Some said that she was more obsessed than the Batman himself, even Bruce had taken an eerie notice of this. Though one thing Rachel was not and never will be, was a fan of the Justice League.

Rachel had been a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne; once they considered each other best friends. Rachel's mother worked for Thomas and Martha Wayne and the two would often play together on the grounds of Wayne Manor. After Bruce's parents were murdered by Joe Chill, Rachel's mother sought out other employment and left Wayne Manor with Rachel. She and Bruce began to drift apart and their friendship was never the same.

Rachel later enrolled in law school and got an internship at the Gotham City District Attorney's office during her first year. After Chill is murdered for testifying against mafia boss Carmine Falcone, Bruce had revealed to Rachel that he intended to kill Chill himself. Rachel berated Bruce, telling him that his late parents would have been ashamed of him. Soon afterward, Bruce left Gotham and the United States while Rachel continued her studies in law school. Years later, she became an assistant district attorney.

After threatening the notorious crime boss Carmine "The Roman" Falcone with a hefty jail sentence and a bombardment of evidence that would easily win her the case, a hit was placed on her. When two assailants attempted to murder her, Rachel was rescued by Gotham's new mysterious vigilante, Batman, who also supplied her with incriminating photographs relating to other crime bosses so that they would be sent to jail when the time came. Around the same time, Bruce Wayne had returned to Gotham. Rachel was at first surprised that he didn't call her but soon vastly disappointed that he had apparently become a selfish playboy.

Months later, after a riot, the city was soon overrun by Arkham's inmates and Rachel was surrounded by lunatics ready to kill her. Batman ended up saving her at the last minute and gave Rachel a hint as to his secret identity. Just when Rachel realized that her masked savior was none other than her childhood friend, Bruce Wayne himself, he leaves to save the remaining innocent bystanders and leaves her behind.

A few days after the riot, Rachel confronted Bruce. She told Bruce that when the day came that Gotham no longer needed Batman, she would be there waiting. After years of waiting and various failed relationship attempts between the two, she would tell him that while Gotham may not need Batman one day, Bruce Wayne would always need the Batman. In turn their relationship was shattered and still was to this very day. Though Bruce still trusted her with his secret and, if it ever came to it, his own life.

"Why am I here Bruce?" The petite, brown haired woman, in her early thirties, impatiently asked as she sat in a booth across from the playboy billionaire himself. "And you better give me a good reason."

Bruce suddenly felt a case of déjà vu. "Because I need you to do me a favor." He said giving her a dazzling smile. "Besides, you owe me anyway Rachel. Well technically you owe the _other guy_."

"Who doesn't?" The woman blew some stray hairs out of her face. "Give me a good reason why I should. Who am I helping because I know _you_ don't need a lawyer. Vicki Vale would make sure that it would be on the front page of Gotham Daily."

He slightly rolled his eyes. "You can say it's...for a friend, a close friend."

"What kind of friend?" She wryly asked. "Because we were best friends and you would never help me like this."

"Of course I would but she-"

She rolled her eyes. "Must be the new woman of the week, or day, that needs help. Let me guess a European supermodel this time? Don't tell me it's Selina Kyle again because I'm not helping that flea bag out. I was the laughing-stock of the office for a year."

"She's from my _other_ job, the bigger job." He said in a hushed tone. "The one out in space."

Her eyes widen in realization. "Oh right, that line of work, your heroic endeavors. I don't care much for your little hero's convention club. So one of your superhero friends got herself into trouble?"

"She's not in legal trouble, at least I hope she won't get herself into any."

"Come on Bruce, who is it? Just lay it on me."

"Shayera Hol."

Rachel almost spit her coffee onto Bruce. Instead she began to choke on it. It took her a few moments to recompose herself. Bruce could tell that she was clearly not happy by what he just told her.

" _Her_! You want me to help _her_? Come on Bruce!" Rachel groaned and smacked her forehead. "My reputation is going to drown at this rate. I know we were childhood friends and all but this doesn't seem hardly worth it. Hawkgirl out of all people. Catwoman sounds like a godsend now."

"Your reputation is hardly important here Rachel. She needs your help and fast." She held her hand out, gesturing him to continue. "She's filing for citizenship so that she can get married. Though she has a particular issue that has been discovered and we need this over with quickly and quietly."

"Can't she wait a few months? My caseload is huge right now. In four months I'd probably have more time to handle this."

"She can't, four months is too long."

"Why not?"

"I swore to Shayera not to tell anyone anything unless she told me I could. All I can say is that she can't wait that long." He put his hand over hers. "Please Rachel just help me this one last time and I won't bother you again."

She sighed and raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said the last three times and they all involved-"

"Catwoman and you became the laughing stock of Gotham's bar association." He frowned. "I know, you told me the story over fifty times."

"Yet it hasn't sunk in. You're going to owe me Bruce, you and the other guy both owe me. ADAs don't usually do cases like this," She got up and was about to leave. "I'll see if I can pull some strings. Your friend might not have to stand a trial, just some formal hearings. I'll see what I can do and call you as soon as I hear something."

"Rachel," He began. "Thank you." She gave him a curt nod and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those that don't know, the character Rachel Dawes is from the live-action films Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. I tweaked her background to better fit DCAU. She was a ADA in the films who was also engaged to Harvey Dent while he was the DA, though she is killed in the second film by the Joker. She's not dead here obviously. Besides Bruce needs someone that he can trust to help. He just can't ask anyone. Also Rachel isn't this cold in the films. This was another part of the tweaking as she and Bruce are ex-lovers in this version. In the films they were merely friends that were extremely attracted to and were perfect for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_What's done to children, they will do to society._

~Karl Menninger

_A torn jacket is soon mended; but hard words bruise the heart of a child._

~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

"Was it an accident?" Bruce asked the Thanagarian sitting across from him.

"Of course it was," Shayera insisted. The past week had done its toll on her psyche. She just had to get her thoughts out before she went crazy. Bruce had offered before to listen to her and she now took the opportunity. "I didn't mean for it to happen. If I had been paying attention I could have saved that boy."

"Or you could have been killed instead. Everything happens for a reason." He stated. "But that's not what's bothering you."

She sighed, "It's just...why should I have a child when I killed one? Why would John want me to be the mother of his children? He can have any Earth woman yet he still chooses me. He can do better than me and he knows it."

Bruce stared at her before answering. She clearly had a lot of issues and he now knew why she didn't want to talk about them previously. Thanagarians, from what she had told him, had vastly different views on how to handle their criminals and prisoners of war. There was no escape or release after capture. Only death, normally a savage drawn out one. The Hawkgirl and Shayera Hol he had come to know didn't seem like killers but Lieutenant Shayera Hol was a completely different person from the other two. That Shayera was a cold-blooded killer. Obviously her time on Earth changed her, undid some of the conditioning she went through. She was now guilt ridden.

He had his doubts on whether or not she had it in her to kill a fly at this point.

He didn't want to get involved in her love life so he breached another topic. "I want you to tell me about your childhood on Thanagar."

"How will that help?"

"Some say that what happens in childhood is what shapes a person into what he or she become in later life. May childhood obviously affected me and yours probably affected you."

"No wonder I'm such a screw up." She muttered. "It's not fabulous; I'll start off with that."

* * *

_A small figure was huddled on the floor, arms wrapped protectively over her head. "Get up!" A voice bellowed, causing a shudder to wrack the small frame. "Stand and fight like a true Thanagarian!"_

_Slowly, the child uncurled, rose, and timidly walked towards the young teen boy who looked at her as though she was prey. He was easily double her age and triple her size. The first punch had sent her sprawling and she had no intentions to fight back. Emerald eyes, wide with fear, looked back. Her body was visibly shaking. That boy was ready to kill her, given the permission.  
_

_A large man stood glaring, his face twisted in anger. He pointed to the boy a few feet away. "Fight back now Hol, defend your honor!"_

_This is what happened to most children on Thanagar. Their parents would dump them on the military academy when they were barely able to walk and never looked back. The children were then put through grueling training everyday until they either died from the exertion or were placed in the military. The little seven-year old girl didn't know how she had been able to survive for so long. She didn't belong here like the others. She didn't like fighting; she found it senseless.  
_

_The child came forward, head bowed, arms wrapped about herself. "How many times do I have to go through this with you? You're being trained to fight, not stand there cowering!" A hand came down and clamped tightly on her shoulder. He shook the child slightly. "Well?"_

_The child looked up, tears filling her eyes. "I-I-I d-don't wanted t-to."_

_The large man shook the girl harder, bruising the young child's shoulder and rattling teeth. "I don't care if you don't want to or not. I gave you order. Didn't I?"_

_"Yes but..."_

_Another shake, this time accompanied by a slap to the face. "Didn't I?" he roared._

_"Y-y-yes sir..." Her head nodded vigorously. She learned from past experiences that crying would only get her into more trouble. The instructor had almost killed her that time.  
_

_"Are you going to disobey me again?" This time a backhanded slap._

_"N-n-n-no..." She held back her tears and put a hand to her cheek.  
_

_"You're right, you aren't. Get out of my sight!" The man turned and pushed the child away. Sneering in disgust, the man instructed another young child to face the battle ready teenager, not noticing, nor caring, about the large bump appearing on the girl's head where the child banged it on the floor from the force of the shove._

_The child stumbled out into the hallway, blinded by tears. She tripped over her own feet and fell on the floor. The child placed her hand on the wall and lifted herself up, trying to regain both balance and senses. Angrily wiping tears away, her beautiful emerald eyes reflected nothing but terror and hatred.  
_

* * *

_"Hey, Hol! Clean the equipment room and do it properly this time!" Shouted the savage-looking instructor. Another failed training sessions, another round of grueling abuse.  
_

_Timidly, the eleven year old girl carried a pail of water and an overused piece of cloth. Being the weakest, when compared to the other trainees, she had to do most of the grueling odd-jobs._

_While the 'stronger', and usually older, trainees worked outdoors, she and a few 'weaker', and younger, trainees were forced to work indoors._

_Actually, only one older trainee was kept inside to work. It was a boy who was going to be sent to the military soon, Kragger. Honestly she didn't care for him. He was very mean and gave her the chills. Though he was extremely intelligent yet he was not a good fighter physically.  
_

_She brushed the tiles with full effort but ended up slipping due to the wet floor. Her hand accidentally knocked the pail over and spilled the water everywhere. It made a sound too loud to be ignored. She silently counted down the seconds before the instructor would barge in._

_"You useless, idiotic little twerl! You screw everything up, you imbecile! Now look at this place! It stinks, like you! Get up and get back to work, you little piece of trash!" He kicked the girl's side which made her fall again. Struggling, the girl got up on all fours and cast a sharp glare at the man who just kicked her._

_Nevertheless, she still brushed the remaining dirty spots in the room obediently._

* * *

_"Where do you think you're going little Shayera?" A girl, around her age, confronted her. The other girl witnessed the fifteen year old trying to bail out of the day's training session. She disliked people like that; they were too cowardly for her taste. And she knew how to deal with cowards  
_

_Shayera squeaked in terror and hugged her arms around herself. Why did everyone always have to bother her when they knew that she wouldn't put up much of a fight? Shayera gulped when she heard the sound of knuckles cracking. That never meant anything good._

_"Please Paran, I don't want to fight you. There's no sense in it. We're friends not enemies." She pleaded. However, her showing weakness only made the girl's deadly anger grow more. Shayera didn't understand. They used to be the same, both weak and cast aside by the others. What happened to change her friend so much in such a short amount of time?  
_

_"You were gonna skip out on training, huh?" Paran asked darkly as she skulked over to her. Shayera in response moved back until she was against the wall. "Over my dead body, little brat. You are going to stay here and fight me, understand? Now you—"_

_"No, I don't want to!" Shayera screamed and made an attempt to run. She may have been faster than the other trainees because of her small build but, due to the lack of space, she was easily caught. Her arm was bruising under her former friend's iron grip. Paran yanked her back, causing Shayera to tumble to the ground hard. Paran then forcibly pulled her up._

_"There are no such things as friends in real life. Only people who want to kill you unless you get them first." She coldly whispered in Shayera's ear. "Or did you really trust me? Pathetic, you'll be one of the first that dies on the battlefield. Just like your parents..." Shayera felt rage boil in her. But she didn't care about her parents, or did she? They abandoned her at this torture chamber of an academy and didn't love her. She should be happy that they were killed. Why was she getting so defensive over two people that she hated?  
_

_The instructor was right on time to watch his most despised student and he slightly hoped that Dul would just kill off the weakling already. He saw Shayera rip her arm out of Paran's grip and made the most extreme move he had ever seen her do in all of the years of trying to make her fight. She swung her left leg and her shin met ruthlessly with Paran's head. Her thirteen years of being in the military academy had paid off after all. Paran fell to the ground, stunned.  
_

_"You piece of trash! How dare you-" She was cut off by Shayera climbing on top of her and savagely punching her over and over. She was in a blind rage, not knowing what she was doing. She had finally snapped, what they always wanted her to do. If they only knew what they would create.  
_

_The instructor had difficulty pulling Shayera off her. Eventually Paran was carried away to be medically treated as Shayera didn't move an inch. She was frozen in place, waiting for further instructions.  
_

_Now she knew why Paran changed. They had broken her friend, just like how they had finally broken her. Shayera was wholly under Thanagar's complete control.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twerl is actually a Thanagarian slang word that I found on a site with a list of other Thanagarian sayings and words from the comics. Basically it means a nimrod, jerk, butt-head, or idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

_"You're mission is to infiltrate Earth and learn of their defenses and those so-called 'heroes' they have running around. You have to blend in...become like one of them for a short time." Hro said to Shayera as he was debriefing her of her mission. "Can you do this?"  
_

_"Of course," She replied smugly. "I'm a master in espionage after all. Besides from what I've seen these humans look pathetic, I don't know why the Gordanians would want Earth. Sure they might have a few valuable resources but the people are not worth enslaving."  
_

_He smirked, "I never expect anything less from you. On a serious note, for the next two weeks you will be reviewing common Earth protocol. You will also be taught their language."  
_

_"How did you get knowledge of that Hro?" She asked curiously. "Earth is eons away."  
_

_Hro chuckled, "A rather naïve Green Lantern was spotted traveling past Aloria. A human by the name of Hal Jordan. Once he was connected to the Absorbacron, we extracted as much information out of him as possible."  
_

_"Hro," She started. "Don't tell me you-"  
_

_"Sacrifices are necessary darling. He was the perfect specimen."  
_

_"But you killed a Green Lantern!"  
_

_"No I didn't kill him. We placed him in a Gordanian battle cruiser full of dead Gordanians. It's headed far from Thanagar; actually it's headed towards the Vega star system, the Gordanian's home turf. Besides he won't remember a thing that happened to him in the past week anyway. We drugged him when he was captured and before we put him in the ship. When he does wake, he'll be surrounded by a mob of Gordanians on Karna. They'll kill him for us."  
_

_Shayera sighed in relief. "As long as he was still alive when leaving here. We don't need any pesky Green Lanterns or those stupid Guardians of Oa in our way."  
_

_"Very true," Hro commented. "Look at the Lantern they stationed on our planet, useless. He won't even work with us to defeat the Gordanians."  
_

_"If I could, I would kill him for you." She whispered in his ear.  
_

_He wrapped his arm around her waist. "If only it could be that simple Shayera."_

* * *

"So the Thanagarians abducted a Green Lantern?" Bruce asked. _  
_

"Yes," She gave a slight nod. "I don't know what happened to him after that. I never heard about him again."

"And that's all you knew about the mission, you were surveying the Earth to see if it could defend against the Gordanians?"

"That's exactly what I told you guys before. I never knew about the Hyperspace Bypass Generator until the Thanagarian Empire came to Earth. That's where everything went wrong. If I knew about their initial plans, I would have eventually told the League."

"Because you became attached to Earth."

"And her people." She stated. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if the Earth had been destroyed because of me. Being on Earth made me see that Thanagar was wrong in its approach to pretty much everything. The way they trained us, taught us to hate, making us think mass murder was acceptable, not to feel guilt or emotional pain; Thanagarians are a flawed species. Years of anger and bitterness are going to do us in eventually. At least I won't be there to see it." She said with a sigh. "I'm actually glad for once that I'm exiled from Thanagar. The Gordanians can have it."

"Are you going to tell John about Hal Jordan and did you hold such a great disdain towards Green Lanterns?"

"I might as well tell him." She answered. "They were never well received on Thanagar. I believe it was over the Guardians refusing to make any Thanagarian a Green Lantern after a catastrophic rebellion by the only Thanagarian Green Lantern in history. According to legend, he apparently almost killed the Guardians by using Nth metal and the power ring."

"A deadly combination," Bruce said rather impressed. "Two of the universe's most power weapons combined. It's no mystery why you and John do wonders when fighting together."

She shrugged and smiled modestly, "It's not the weapon that makes the fighter. You should know that Bruce."

He smirked, "I do. I also believe that you just saved yourself a bit. In my eyes, you're not fully responsible for the Thanagarian Invasion. If you tell that story during the hearings, I think they'll believe you too."

"If it can help, fine, I'll tell it. I just have to tell John but I don't know where to start. Which do I tell him first, my past life on Thanagar or that I'm pregnant?"

"Bruce!" The two turned to see an irate Rachel standing in the doorway. "You didn't tell me that _little_ detail!"

"I'm sorry Master Bruce but Miss Dawes barged in." Alfred apologized as he stood behind her. "I tried to stop her sir."

"It's ok Alfred." The old-aged butler nodded slightly and left. "If you remember correctly I said I couldn't tell you." Bruce dryly said to Rachel.

"Bruce does she know about you being...you know...tall, dark, and brooding?" Shayera asked.

"Yes she does." He replied.

"Look I'm not a fan of _you_ ," Rachel narrowed her eyes at Shayera. "Or the Justice League. I could do without both. Club full of geeks and freaks in my perspective."

"You mean the club of geeks and freaks that save the world and universe every other day?" Shayera asked with a raised eyebrow and unamused look.

Rachel ignored her. "I'm only doing this as a favor to Batman, not to Bruce Wayne and especially not to Hawkgirl."

"Don't call me that." Shayera said warningly.

"What?"

"Hawkgirl."

"Look," Rachel started. "I can call you a lot worse and trust me, I thought of a few things in the past thirty seconds, but I'm not going to go there. That's way beneath me. Instead I'm going to call you Hawkgirl but that's who you pretended to be while on Earth."

Shayera looked over to Bruce, "I really don't like her."

"Deal with it because she's helping. Now what do you want Rachel?"

"Oh I thought you might like to know that the first hearing is going to be in two days. Being BFFs with some of the judges in Gotham's Supreme Court helped. They agreed to settle it in a total of three weeks or less if possible."

"This is a good thing right?" Shayera asked with hope evident in her eyes.

"Considering your circumstances, this is great." Rachel stated. "Believe me hawky, I might not like you that much but I wouldn't lead you astray. The only problem is that you can't show up in a courtroom with a tracksuit on. Sorry but it's not professional _Earth_ attire. You need to dazzle them and make yourself seem more human to them."

Bruce stood up. "Then we're going out clothes shopping." Shayera groaned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In the comics, Absorbacrons were primarily used as an educational tool, mainly as a weapon or a tool of espionage. The Hawkman and Hawkwoman of the comics used the Absorbacron to learn about Earth's cultures and languages. How else would the Thanagarians be able to know how to speak the language before coming to invade Earth?
> 
> Also why I included Hal Jordan. When he appeared in The Once and Future Thing Part 2, I wondered why doesn't he appear at all in the rest of the DCAU. My conclusion, he must be dead. And how could it not be more fitting for the Thanagarians to play a role in his demise.


	10. Chapter 10

Shayera and Bruce were sitting in his office, waiting for Rachel to arrive. Shayera was not looking forward to seeing the woman again but reminded herself that she _really_ needed the other woman's help.

"I was about to bop your friend's head off when she suggested to get clothes from the maternity section." Her frown turned into a smirk. "I still can't believe you took one of everything off the racks and wrote a check; I didn't even try anything on."

"Alfred assured me that he can fix the clothes in time for you to wear them tomorrow." Bruce returned the smirk. "It's one of the many perks of being a billionaire. I'm glad you didn't hit Rachel. She can be a little challenging to deal with sometimes. Just keep in mind that you need her help anytime she gets on your nerves. Though you've been showing more restraint than normal."

"You told me to control my temper Bruce," She replied. "I'm taking your advise and really trying to control myself. Besides, I need to learn how to be a _positive_ role model."

Bruce was about to answer when Alfred appeared in the doorway, "Miss Dawes is here with the paperwork sir."

"You can send her in Alfred." He looked over at Shayera. "Remember be nice."

"Good the motley duo's here." Rachel stated as she received a glare from Shayera. "Save it big bird."

"Oh go jump off a cliff," She retorted. "Stupid bi-"

"I told you to be nice." Bruce hissed at Shayera but turned towards Rachel. "That goes for you too, don't instigate her. She's temperamental enough without her hormones running wild."

"I am not temperamental and my hormones are not running wild!" Shayera shouted at Bruce who only raised an eyebrow. She sulked and sighed, "Yeah I know I just proved your point. Rub it in."

"I think I will," Rachel muttered with a snicker as the Thanagarian growled.

Bruce glared at Rachel, "I won't save you if Shayera attacks you from you provoking her."

He grimaced as he watched the two woman give each other death glares. This was going to be a very long three weeks. He was seriously praying for it to be over with sooner because he didn't know how long he could keep the two from killing each other. He did not want to become the target of Shayera's wrath or her mace. John was seriously going to owe him for this later.

"Can we please start with the paperwork and get it over with?" He asked, making the two break their glaring contest.

Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out a file folder and slapped it down on the coffee table. "Let's get this over with."

"My thoughts exactly." Shayera mumbled.

* * *

"Full legal name," Rachel read off the paper. Bruce had left the room leaving the two woman to their own devises until he returned. Perhaps he was hoping that they would kill each other or at least one would kill the other.

"Shayera Hol." Shayera was hoping that Bruce would return soon because she knew Alfred wouldn't be able to hold her back if she and Rachel went at it. At least they were acting like civil adults but the air between them was thick with tension.

"How do you spell it?" Shayera rolled her eyes and snatched the paper and pen away and wrote her name herself. Rachel took the paper back and stared at it dubiously. "You call this chicken scratch penmanship? I've seen two-year-olds write neater than this."

"If there's a problem with my handwriting then get a duplicate page and _you_ can write instead."

"I think I might just do that." She took out another paper and began to decipher Shayera's writing. "Is that a 'j' between those two squiggles?"

"What are you talking about?" The Thanagarian leaned over and looked at the letter Rachel was pointing at. "That's a 'y' in between an 'e' and 'a'."

Rachel was the one rolling her eyes this time. "Alright date of birth." Shayera's face turned completely red. "What's wrong now?"

Despite her actual age, Shayera was still considered young in terms of her race. That didn't mean that she was considered young on Earth.

"You're not going to laugh at my age are you?" Shayera asked. "I'm a lot older than I look. I did the math because Thanagarian and Earth years are slightly different. I know the exact date."

"What's the date of birth?" She asked. "I promise that I will not laugh."

Shayera nervously cleared her throat and swallowed before answering, "September 19."

Rachel nodded as she wrote it down. "And the year?"

She sighed, "1920."

Rachel slowly looked up at the Thanagarian across from her. "You're telling me that you're nearly 89?"

"I told you that I'm older than I look."

"Cougar," Rachel muttered but instead of anger she saw confusion on Shayera's face.

"Most people compare me with birds not cats." She cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand your analogy."

"It's for the best then." Rachel stated. "Were you ever made a permanent resident in the US or any other country on Earth?"

"No," She scrunched her nose up. "What is a permanent resident?"

Rachel shook her head. "It doesn't matter at this point. Look it up later. Planet of birth is Thanagar right?" Shayera nodded. "What is your current marital status: single, married, widowed, divorced, annulled marriage, or other?"

"Would other cover engaged?"

"Yes it would," She nodded as she wrote it down. "Alright current address. Street name or apartment number, state, city, county, country, and zip code."

Shayera just blinked at her. "I don't know the address. I've lived there for two years but I don't understand Earth addresses. I'm sure Bruce knows John's address and can tell you later."

"You don't even know your fiance's address." Rachel shook her head again. "Let's move on. Gender is obviously female, eye color green, hair color red, and race Thanagarian. I need your height, in feet and inches, and weight, in pounds."

"I'm nearly 5'6" and do you want the weight with or without the wings?"

"With, since it would be more useful. It's not like we can make them disappear. Bet you'd love that though." Shayera glared at her. "What, I'm just saying."

"The weight's 140 pounds."

"Alright I need all of your living residents in the past five years and the addresses."

Shayera started to silently count on her fingers. "I've stayed with Doctor Fate in his tower for about six months, the Watchtower and Metro Tower obviously, and John's apartment. I don't know the addresses but I'm sure-"

"Bruce knows." Rachel finished. "What doesn't he know? Who have you worked for in the past five years? It was only the Justice League right?"

"Do you think anyone would _want_ to hire me?"

"Point duly taken," She wrote and then looked up. "How many days have you spent off world? That includes your missions for the Justice League?"

"Oh I don't know off hand. I'd have to get that information from the League."

"We'll just skip that then and put indeterminable. Do you have any children besides the one you're pregnant with now?"

"No," Rachel couldn't tell for certain but she swore that she heard the Thanagarian's voice crack by just a hair.

"I have to warn you that I have to put down that you are currently pregnant. I'm sorry but I have to." Rachel said to her sincerely. "Next up are national security questions. Have you ever claimed to be a citizen of any country on Earth in writing or otherwise?"

"No,"

"Have you ever advocated, either directly or indirectly, the overthrow of any government or empire by force or violence? This includes your time before you came to and while on Earth."

Shayera sighed. "Yes,"

"Have you ever persecuted any race, be it extraterrestrial or human, directly or indirectly, due to their origin?"

"Yes,"

"Have you ever committed a crime or offense that you were never arrested for?"

"Yes," Memories of her life on Thanagar, the dead Rannian boy, and the Thanagarian Invasion flashed through her mind.

"Have you ever been arrested, detained, or cited by a law enforcement officer?"

"No,"

"Have you ever been convicted or charged with a crime?"

"No,"

"Have you ever been in a jail or prison?"

"Does a Gordanian prisoner ship count?"

"Did they arrest you for a crime?"

"No, to torture information out of me. I've got the scars to prove it." She motioned to her back.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry for asking." Rachel said embarrassed. "I'll put down no."

Shayera shook her head, "Don't worry about it; you didn't know. Just move on."

"Have you ever helped someone enter Earth illegally?"

"Does helping the Thanagarians invade count because then the answer is yes."

"It does count." She checked the box. "Next are the oath requirements." Rachel stated as she flipped the page over. "Are you willing to support the Constitution and form of government of the US and understand the Oath of Allegiance to the United States?"

"Of course I am."

Rachel handed Shayera the paper and pen. "Sign and date on the line below. We'll get the other information later."

Shayera placed the pen down after she was finished and looked up at Rachel. "Now what happens?"

"Well we hand this in completed and hope that this and the hearings will get you citizenship. I suggest you go home and get plenty of rest for tomorrow. Bruce said to be here seven o'clock sharp. It's probably not going to be pretty."

"Thank you and I really mean it. I don't know what I would have done without you or Bruce." Shayera gave her a small smile.

Rachel smirked. "Get out of here and go back to your nest hawky."

* * *

"Are you worried about the hearings tomorrow?" Bruce asked as the door shut behind him.

"You could say that." She quietly replied as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm questioning her character. She answered the questions but I just..."

"Have an uneasy feeling that you can't trust her?" He asked her. "That she's always hiding something?"

"How did you know?"

"I had that feeling when I first met her too. It'll past, I know from my own firsthand experience." He assured her. "Shayera has her reasons for keeping secrets but it's not out of bad intentions. Some of the stuff she told me you would never want to hear about or even believe. Back on Thanagar, she had to hide things and keep secrets in order to survive. She has a lot that she's still adjusting to on this planet. She spent decades living on a war-like planet where it was kill or be killed and the transition takes time. It's not like her life on Thanagar was better than here. She was emotionally and physically abused from the time she was a young child until she made a name for herself in the Thanagarian military. She was everyone's punching bag especially when she was captured and then tortured."

"She briefly mentioned the torture some alien race did to her. She didn't divulge into what they did to her though." She shuttered. "I get the chills just thinking of what they must have done to her."

"You don't want to know," Bruce quietly stated. "Trust me. She told me and it's not...I don't how to explain it really. I advise that you just leave it be. She had a hard life so far and deserves a better one on this planet."


	11. Chapter 11

_"Patience is the art of hoping."_

_~ _Marquis_ de Vauvenargues  
_

* * *

Shayera sat twiddling her fingers nervously. She was nervous about the hearing. She just hoped that Rachel's hard work wasn't about to go to waste. She knew she was being silly but somehow that didn't stop her nerves. Deep breathing, counting to ten, none of that worked; she was still nervous.

The last time she'd felt this nervous was when she waited for the League's vote after the Thanagarian Invasion. She'd been through countless of deadlier situations before and had never been this nervous. What was so different about this one?

Shayera frowned as she sat there on the bench. She looked up at the doors to the courtroom and sighed. She was getting bored from sitting there alone.

Bruce had told her to sit there and wait to be called; if she was needed. He also told her that if she saw anyone from the press, especially if it was Vicki Vale, to hightail it and hide somewhere. Entering through the backdoor was his idea of a good entrance. No one did see them enter so his plan did work. The paparazzi weren't currently chasing them after all.

Rachel was the one that first expressed concern about Shayera entering the courtroom and Bruce had agreed with her notion. She had said that they couldn't risk Shayera losing her temper in there and making matters worse. So here she was, alone.

The clothing she wore didn't help her mood either. She never felt comfortable wearing dresses or skirts and it added to her agitation. Also Bruce's choice of designer wear just wasn't up her alley. For the past three hours she had been constantly fidgeting, trying to get everything to fit correctly.

The black Panelled Pencil Dress he chose for her was tight around her waist and she had to continuously pull it down to her mid-thighs whenever she stood up or sat down. She was getting a headache from listening to the jangle of the Lauren by Ralph Lauren Set of Three Freeform Bangles around her wrist; Shayera felt like tearing them off and throwing them at Bruce.

The only thing she did like was the necklace that Rachel had picked for her. The 2028 Jewelry Heart of Gold Large Vintage Locket Necklace was more her style. Something that was nice but not grabbing for everyone's attention. It was light and didn't bother her unlike the rest of her outfit.

Though the major complaint she had were the shoes, a pair of black Coloriffics Women's Avalon Slingback Pumps. When she had gone on that date with Carter years ago she wore heels that were barely a half inch tall and she was tripping over herself with those. Rachel had given her a four inch heel to wear. Shayera was practically grabbing onto everything she could so that she wouldn't fall and crack her head open. Thankfully, when she had tripped earlier, Bruce had the reflexes to catch her before she had the chance to hurt herself. Currently the shoes were making the backs of her ankles itchy.

Shayera always hated waiting. She was an extremely impatient woman by nature but today she felt even more antsy than normal. Her nerves were strained to their limits and the constant tension in her body made her unable to sit still.

She glanced at the courtroom doors again. _Stupid, useless humans._ Always bothering her when she wanted peace and quiet but never there when she wanted or needed them. Though John was willing to be there with her except for the fact that she told him not to come and she now felt terrible for doing so. She had reasoned with him that he had to take her monitor duty shift and he had his own shift right after. He agreed with her even if he did sound disheartened. It would have been easy to find someone to replace them for monitor duty after all but she just had to push him away.

Shayera bit her lower lip and swore lightly under her breath. It shouldn't be taking so long. What if something had happened? What if the reason they weren't coming out was because...no...Shayera wouldn't allow herself to finish the thought. Everything was going to be fine. They would come out when they could.

She forced herself to take several deep breaths and leaned stiffly back against the bench. She was starting to feel nauseous and blamed her nerves. She started to tap her foot on the ground but the sound soon gave her a headache. She resorted to idly tapping her fingers against the bench.

Eventually the door opened and Shayera sprang to her feet. Rachel and Bruce stepped out, neither of them looking pleased but not particularly angry either. She looked at them curiously. What had happened in there? Why were they staying so quiet?

"What happened?" Shayera finally asked.

"Nothing," Rachel stated bluntly though she sounded annoyed. "Absolutely nothing! The judges are going to look over the paperwork _in more detail_ , as they put it, and get in touch with me to schedule the next hearing. I'm warning you that they'll have you in there talking next time. They said the next hearing will probably be the last because they have _better things to do than listen to some Thanagarian plead her case_. You're going to have to defend yourself and your reasons for trying to obtain citizenship to them."

"Then they'll decide?" She asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered.

* * *

There wasn't much on TV but Shayera was distracted regardless; she was feeling extremely guilty. John was sitting at the far end of the couch from her and she was sitting with her back uncomfortably against the armrest. She could tell that he was still somewhat peeved with her because of her decision to not have him come with her. After she came home, they also got into a minor tiff over her recent strange behavior.

She popped a cracker in her mouth and tried to watch the horribly predictable teen-drama that was currently on; she was extremely unimpressed. She sighed heavily, and rather theatrically, as he glanced over at her.

"Not enjoying the witty dialogue?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood, though she could hear the strain in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and threw a cracker at him. "Don't be silly John. This is _scintillating_ stuff."

He chucked the remote at her, which she easily caught, in retaliation. "Fine, you find something better."

In the end, she cued up _Look Who's Talking_ because it was just the type of mood she was in. It was also the first movie she had ever watched on Earth and she could quote it almost word for word. She had the same feelings for that movie as John did for _Older Yeller_. Though it meant more to her now then it ever did before.

After forty-five minutes had pasted, Shayera turned off the TV. She didn't know why, maybe because of the movie, but she felt like now was a good time to tell him. She decided to get it over with before her sudden wind of confidence left her.

"John, I _really_ need to tell you something." Her answer was silence and she looked over to see him sleeping. "Of course you're asleep," Truthfully she felt relieved because she didn't know what she was exactly going to say to him anyway. She scooted next to him and kissed his cheek. "I'll tell you eventually; I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

_Whatever else there may be in our nature, responsibility toward truth is one of its attributes._

~Arthur Eddington

* * *

The sudden shift of her rolling over woke John up. He laid quietly in bed, listening to the sound of breathing coming from the body snuggled up against his own. It wasn't every day that he was awake before her. Normally she was up and enjoying the view of the sunrise. He looked over at the digital clock. It was quarter to seven and she had missed another sunrise.

She shifted a bit and pressed her body further against his. John wished that she would just talk to him but reminded himself that he was dealing with Shayera. Really, he wanted to know what happened during the hearing a week before. He tightened his arms around her.

"John," She whispered groggily as her eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep Shay." He smiled as she actually listened. He was ready to fall back asleep himself when his commlink went off in his ear and he saw Shayera immediately frown.

_"J'onn, Wally, Bruce, Diana, John, Shayera, meet in the main hall conference room **now**." _ Superman did not sound happy. It was probably just someone threatening him with Kryptonite again. It wasn't like Lex Luthor and Darkseid were back. _  
_

"Shay," He said softy.

"I don't wanna go," She mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head. "Tell them I'm sick."

" _You sick_? That'll never fly," He kissed the part of her head he could still see. "Come on Shayera, we have to go."

"But John," Shayera's head moved so that one tired eye could be seen.

"Come on, the meeting can't take that long." He moved to get out of bed only to be pulled back down. "Shayera!" She just gave him a sly smile before pulling his head down until their lips met in a soft kiss. When he was finally released from her grasp, John knew that he had a goofy grin on his face. "Loved the kiss but bribery won't work. We still have to go." He pulled her out of bed as she groaned.

* * *

"So anyone know why we're here?" Wally asked as he looked around the table consisting of six out of seven founding member. Superman had yet to make an appearance and _he_ was the one calling for the meeting. He had a lot of nerve in their perspectives.

Diana shrugged. "Superman must have a good reason. He doesn't call meetings like this very often."

"Agreed," J'onn stated. "Superman is not one to waste our time with trivial matters."

"Yeah since he only called us in here fifteen times a week when Luthor was around," Shayera sarcastically added as she crossed her arms over she chest but then lowered them. "I can't imagine what he wants this early in the morning."

Wally tapped his chin for a few moments before snapping his fingers together. "Bet he's going to come running in here screaming 'I finally told Lois Lane my secret identity'. Why are you guys looking at me like that? It's possible! What do you think Bats?" Wally nudged him and Bruce simply glared at the speedster. Wally nervously smiled back and scooted a few inches away. "Right, you seem like you're in a bad mood so I'm just going to leave you alone now."

"We mustn't cut into his brooding time," Diana joked as she smirked over to Bruce but his frown only deepened. "Oh come on Bruce, it's been awhile since all seven founding members were together in one room at the same time."

"You can have your little reunion by yourselves. It's a waste of my time," He said. "I have better things to do than sit here and wait for Kent to show up. I know what he's calling us here for and I'm already working on fixing it."

"If you know so much then please enlighten us," John gestured with his hand for Bruce to continue.

"Read Gotham Gazette's front page," Clark said as he stomped in, slapping the paper down on the table.

**_Engaged Hawkgirl Seeking Citizenship With the Help of Gotham's #1 Billionaire Bruce_ _Wayne!_ **

**_By Vicki Vale  
_ **

"Is there something the three of you would like to share with us?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've read the article and there's a few things you three have kept from the rest of us." His gaze shifted towards Shayera and John. "Like you two getting engaged and having Bruce help Shayera obtain an U.S. citizenship."

"Oh no," Shayera whispered as her head fell into her hands. This wasn't supposed to happen; this wasn't supposed to go public. She looked critically at Bruce. "You said this wouldn't happen." _  
_

"Alright, it's about time!" Wally fist pumped but received stares from the other six. He looked around with a small smile, "I'm happy for them and I don't see why you guys aren't. You can't say you didn't see this eventually coming."

"Flash does have a point," Diana said as Wally beamed at her. "I don't see the big deal in this really. It's a matter of privacy after all and we should respect that. I'm sure they were going to tell us when they were ready to."

J'onn spoke up, "Marriage is a time of happiness, not anger. I'm sure their intentions were not meant to be malicious in any way."

"I know that. It's just that the two of you should have told the rest of us right off the bat. I mean," Clark had a hint of disappointment and sadness in his tone as he sighed. "We all consider each other as family and I thought we were going to be honest and not keep secrets on matters that are this important."

"We didn't mean to not tell you guys. It was a spur of a moment decision on our part and we readily take the blame for that. We were going to tell you guys only if we got the marriage license. Obviously we didn't," John said as he glanced over at Shayera. "It was her idea."

"Yet you agreed with me," She retorted. "Still, how did this get on the front page? We were so careful. There's no way this should have gotten out."

"Ms. Vale must have seen the two of you together and bribed someone to talk." J'onn theorized.

"I didn't see her at all." Bruce stated.

"Neither did I." Shayera affirmed.

Bruce continued, "I don't think she personally saw us though. If she had seen us then she would have made a scene so that everyone else would take notice. Stealthy reporting isn't her style but playing dirty is. I can easily see her bribing someone if they offered her the information."

"Then someone with a personal vendetta against Bruce Wayne must have went to her and told her everything they knew about the situation." John said with a frown. He knew Shayera was mortified right now. He knew that she didn't want this to happen. She especially didn't want this thrown out for the viewing pleasure of the public.

"Or someone thought they had the story of the century and sold it to her," Clark opined as he thought about it in a reporter's point of view. "Big stories often equal a lot of money. I've seen it plenty of times at the Daily Planet. If someone thinks they can get famous or rich quick then they'll spill their guts out. Nothing talks more than the possibility of a lot of money and fame."

"What about your ex-girlfriend that's helping us?" Shayera asked Bruce. "She's the only one that knows almost every single detail and, from what I've seen, you two aren't on the best of terms. Lawyers are cutthroat; it's part of their job description."

"Rachel wouldn't tell anyone!" Bruce said defensively. "She wouldn't do something like that. I know and trust her. Vicki Vale has her own vendetta against Bruce Wayne, along with a whole line of other women and disgruntled former business partners. It could have been _anyone_. It could be someone with a vendetta against Hawkgirl."

Shayera glared at him, "If it makes you feel better then keep telling yourself that. Why don't you go ask that Rachel girl how this happened? I bet my mace she knows."

"How about we not point fingers?" Clark suggested, trying to calm down the Thanagarian and Dark Knight "What's done is done. Arguing amongst each other isn't going to undo or change anything. We have to concentrate on helping you out Shayera. Everyone here wants to see you and John happy."

"Thanks for the offer but Bruce has it covered," Shayera answered. "Or at least I thought he did."

"It's not Bruce's fault that this happened." Diana said to her. "Take your anger out on Vale when you see her. She's the one who wrote this"

"When we catch the person that told her, you can be the first one to deal with them." Clark offered.

Shayera seemed to seriously contemplate this but instead said, "The article, what does it say exactly?"

"Nothing except that you're applying for citizenship and that you're engaged to John." Clark stated. "Why, is there something you're worried about getting out?"

"No," The Thanagarian answered quickly. "There's nothing else."

"She means yes," Bruce said. "There is one major thing and it can't go public. That's why we have to find who told Vale and stop them now."

"There isn't anything else!" Shayera argued as she narrowed her eyes at Bruce. "All of the facts are in that article, end of story."

"Either you grow a pair and tell them or _I will_." He threatened. "I'm sure you don't want everyone, especially John, finding out because it's another headline on the newspaper. The choice is yours. Who are they going to hear it from, you or me?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Shayera growled but Bruce remained unfazed.

"Shayera, what is he talking about?" John asked her.

Bruce answered instead, "She's pregnant." All eyes were on Shayera.


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce found himself pinned up against the wall by Shayera while John was trying to pry her off of him.

"You swore you wouldn't say anything!" Shayera yelled. "You swore to me! I'm going to kill-" John picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her out the door. John struggled to hold her as she viciously fought to get loose. "Let go of me!" As the two exited, the door shut behind them.

"Why _did_ you tell?" Diana asked Bruce as he massaged his throat. "It's not like you to break a promise."

"Out of pure concern. She's been on active duty since she found out." He stated. "What if something happened to her during a fight?"

"Her body is more resilient than a human's," J'onn said. "Though I do see your point. She's completely Thanagarian but the child is only half. The hybrid pregnancy does pose a slight threat to their health. We don't know what to expect. We also face countless amounts of danger everyday."

"Exactly," Bruce started. "If our enemies found out that she's pregnant, what would they be willing do to get to us through her? Especially Sinestro, he would use her to get to John in a heartbeat. It's a matter of her own safety."

* * *

John had carried Shayera across the Watchtower, not caring who was watching. He entered an unoccupied elevator, turned off the power, and set Shayera down. Shayera could tell that John was seething and honestly she could care less. She wanted to get to Batman and rip him apart piece by piece.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her in rage. "You just can't help yourself can you? You always have to keep everything a secret! Why can't you just trust me?" She remained silent as he took a deep breath. "How long have you known?"

"Little under three weeks," She answered. "Remember, I am stronger than you and I will force my way out if I have to. Turn the power back on and let me out."

"No," He stated as he moved in front of her to block her path. "How come Bruce knew and I didn't? You seem to be able to confide in him more than me."

"He understands me better. He's been to the dark side of life and, frankly, you haven't. He only knows because he's the one that performed that stupid blood test on me. He found out when I found out."

"When were you going to tell me exactly?" He asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I was going to tell you!"

"When it became blatantly obvious?" Both of them were raising their voices; the screaming match was soon going to start if they weren't careful. "Wait, this is why you wanted to get married so quickly. You would never have married me if you weren't pregnant."

Shayera frowned, "That is not true! I would never do something like that to you."

"No, instead you keep secrets and tell lies!" He darkly retorted. "If you can confide your secrets so well with Bruce then maybe you should just marry him instead."

"I'd be better off." She muttered. "I should have just taken my chances and returned to Thanagar after the Thanagarian Invasion."

"You don't mean that. How would you be any better off there?"

"You pathetic humans can't give me children with wings!" She shouted. "At least on Thanagar my child would have wings like me! And don't think I haven't thought about going back to Thanagar. So far, living on Earth has been worse than a nightmare!"

John glared at her, "Then go back to where you belong with the rest of the filthy hawks!" Her eyes widened and he gaped. He didn't know what possessed him to say that. He was embarrassed, angry, and hurt. He simply lashed out without thinking. He didn't mean to call her a filthy hawk. Certainly she could understand?

No, she didn't. He could tell by the look on her face. "Shayera, I didn't mean-"

"Save it," She darkly muttered as her voice cracked.

She could take other people insulting her. It wasn't new for her to be hated. She had been hated all her life, by her parents, everyone that had beaten her up in the military academy. She even knew that, in the Justice League, some of the members still hated her on some level.

But being hated by him, that was a new thing entirely. He had always been her rock but now he was like all of the others that hated her for what and who she was.

Shayera moved towards the control panel and John quickly grabbed her wrist. Just as soon as he did this, she nailed him on the right cheek with a left cross followed by her throwing him against the wall. Stunned, he opened his eyes to the elevator door opening and her exiting, leaving him behind. He shut his eyes tight together as his head started to throb.

"I thought I told you not to screw it up with her?" A feminine voice said to him.

John groaned as he opened his eyes to a blurry orange image. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. In front of him stood Vixen, who did not look amused.

"Mari," John quietly said as he massaged his temples. She was the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Getting her angry is never a good idea." She stated with a smirk. "Thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks for info," He sarcastically responded. "Not to be rude but why do you care?"

"Unlike the two of us, Shayera and I are still friends." Mari said while helping him up. "What did you do to get her so upset?"

"What _I_ did?" John sounded insulted. "More like what _she_ did!"

Mari rolled her eyes, "Great the blame game. It seems I'm going to get nowhere fast with you."

"You still haven't fully answered my question."

"I don't like seeing my friends hurt, either physically or emotionally." She replied. "How about you and I talk over breakfast? I think you could use it. Obviously you need to blow off some steam before you try to talk to her again."

John frowned as he muttered, "Assuming that I want to."


	14. Chapter 14

_Keeping score of old scores and scars, getting even and one-upping, always makes you less than you are._

~Robert Frost

* * *

Mari and John sat across from each in the cafeteria. John had a fixed frown on his face and she simply observed him. The breakfast part had been scrapped as neither wanted to eat.

She didn't waste any time with small talk. "You gonna can tell me what you did to Shayera?"

"I didn't do anything to her." She reached over and punched him on the arm, hard. John rubbed his sore arm. "What was that for?" He asked indignantly.

"What was my number one rule? Never lie to me. Now, what did you do to her?"

In the interest of self-preservation, John decided to amend his previous answer. "None of your business."

"She's my friend. It most certainly is my business." She glared at him.

"It's nothing I want to talk with you about. It's between me and Shayera."

"She looked very unhappy and I don't like it when my friends aren't happy."

John shrugged, "She'll get over it. She always does."

Mari glared at him like he was the dumbest person on Earth and informed him, "I can go ask Shayera what happened. Do you want me to do that instead? Believe me, I'd love to talk to her more than you."

"She wouldn't tell you anything, even if you tortured her." John stated rather proudly. "She's as stubborn as a mule. She won't even tell me anything."

"So she kept something from you and that's why you're angry?" Mari asked as John looked a bit surprised. "It wasn't that hard to guess John. Even though I don't like to mention it, she has a past track record for doing that."

John sighed, "Yeah she did keep something from me. Something that I would have liked to have known earlier."

"Care to elaborate?"

John frowned as he exhaled. "For three weeks she kept from me that she was pregnant. I, for lack of better words, exploded on her."

"That's all she kept from you?" Mari asked. "Then you over reacted like some idiot."

"Yeah," He stated. "Why do you sound like I'm being ridiculous?"

"Most women do that, you're not the first this has happened to. You do realize that she might have felt confused, scared, _and_ shocked along with a million other emotions when she found out?"

"I...I didn't think of that." John admitted. He didn't think about that truthfully. Shayera was from a war-like planet. She knew how to fight, not to nurture. She was probably scared out of her mind. She needed him right now and he wasn't there for her. He sighed. "You're right but that doesn't justify what she did. It's not just that she kept the pregnancy from me. I can get over that. It's the fact that she can't trust me."

"Have you ever given her a reason for her not to trust you?" Mari asked cuttingly "Because Shayera's told me the reason why she feels that she can't trust you. It took me forever to get it out of her. Ever since the Invasion, she felt like she lost the old you, the person she was friends with. Even today she believes that. She feels like you're against her. You're not willing to hear her out about her time on Thanagar."

"But she-"

Mari held up a hand to silence him. "She told me about the one time she tried to talk to you about her life on Thanagar and you completely shut her down. That's when she realized that you hated Thanagar, all other Thanagarians, excluding her, and that you didn't understand her. She didn't want to _bother_ you so she dropped it. The next day, when she came to workout, she was a wreck. She was in tears the entire time. I'm surprised she didn't dump you right then and there because I would have. I've never seen her that hurt until now."

"How do you even know all this?" John asked pointedly.

"What do you think we do when we workout together, ignore each other? She's my friend and friends learn how to talk and open up to each other. I shouldn't even be telling you these things but I want so much for Shayera to be happy. And, right now, she's as unhappy as I've ever seen her in awhile. When the two of you got back together, it was like someone threw a neon sign on her. She was practically overflowing with joy."

John snorted, "Shouldn't you have ill feelings towards her? She basically stole me from you."

"Look, what we had was nice but it isn't like what you and Shayera have. I knew that when she returned and I harbor no jealously towards her or anything. I told her that I would see it out until the end and I did; what's done is done." She shrugged. "It's like the two of you are destined for each other. You complete each other."

John rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

Mari shook her head with a sigh. "You're really thick-skulled; just as stubborn as Shayera which is probably why you guys argue so much in the first place. You know that right?" John crossed his arms and glared at her. "Or you can sulk like a two-year-old; I don't care. Now will you please just tell me what happened?"

"I tried to stop her from leaving. She punched me and threw me against the wall," John explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think she was that angry at me. Thankfully she held back."

"She attacked you because?" Mari raised a brow.

"I...I accidentally called her a filthy hawk." John hung his head in shame. "I was just so angry and it just felt right."

"You wanna know what I think?" Mari asked as she rest her chin on top of her hands. "Because it seems pretty clear to me."

"No, not really."

She told him anyway. "I think you're running scared. You're afraid of being hurt by her again; so you hurt Shayera more than she could possibly hurt you. You did a little revenge treatment on her. You wanted her to know what it felt like. You also wanted her to know that you do hate her just a little bit."

"No, that's not true!" He argued. "I would never do that to her; I love her!"

"The thing is, Shayera wouldn't have ever walked out on you like that. You pushed her to do that. You deeply hurt her and she had ever right to do what she did."

"How do you figure that? She's a loose cannon with her temper."

"Because I know her, and if you were thinking straight, you'd know that about her too. She's desperately in love with you and has been for years; that's why the insult of being called a ' _filthy hawk_ ' by you hurt more than anything else. She's worked with you for more than ten years."

"That doesn't mean anything. We weren't in a relationship during the majority of those years."

"Whether you realize it or not, you were in a relationship of sorts. And she never truly left you. It didn't matter that she left after the Thanagarian Invasion. It didn't matter that you were dating me instead of her. It didn't matter that you completely ignored her when she returned. It didn't matter that she was faced with the hatred of her own teammates and no one was there for her. She stayed for you. She pined for you."

"What should have I done then?" John asked. "What could I have done that wouldn't have hurt her?"

"I think you should have been more understanding of her from the get go," Mari said flatly. "And this situation wouldn't have spiraled out of control the way it did. Do I think either of you did the right thing? I don't really think it's a matter of the right or wrong thing. You did what you thought was right at the moment and so did she. Do I think you should give up on her, absolutely not! This isn't about putting your energy into something that may or may not be. This is about the relationship you share with the woman you love and it doesn't matter who's right or wrong. What matters is you need to keep going."

"You have to let go of your hatred for her home-world and people." She sighed, "This is about what's going on in your heart and what's going on in Shayera's heart. You may not always agree with each other but you need to realize that love is more powerful than any argument. You want her as much as she wants you. Prove that to her, make her see that she can open up to you."

With that, Mari left. She'd done her best, now it was up to John.


	15. Chapter 15

_What is right is often forgotten by what is convenient._

~Bodie Thoene

* * *

Shayera was angry. The other founders wouldn't let her back in the room. No instead she was pacing around her room up in the Watchtower. She couldn't currently get to Batman and kill him slowly. Oh she just wanted to pound his head in with her mace so bad. Watch the life drain out of his eyes after each strike. Watch as...

That's when she stopped pacing and frowned. She did it again. She let Lieutenant Shayera Hol take over; she let her inner killer out. Really she didn't want to kill Batman. No she wanted to kill John. Ok maybe not him either. She was just so angry at the two and killing them off seemed so easy. She certainly wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.

"Don't think like that." She said to herself. "You don't kill, not anymore. You have no reason to kill them."

She had taken her anger out when she first walked into the room. She ended up punching and leaving a small hole in the wall. Bruce could pay for the repair, she thought. He had the money. It was his fault anyway.

She began to pace about again as she clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly. She needed to go somewhere peaceful. A place where she could think clearly.

* * *

The park rang with the sounds of rambunctious children. School was still out for summer vacation and the children were taking advantage of it. Children were playing Frisbee with each other or their parents. Other children crawled all over the monkey bars, some dangling from the top by hands or feet while there were young children playing in the sandbox building castles and strange sculptures; all were being supervised by their parents. There were even children playing a game of what looked like soccer, using makeshift goal posts. One set appeared to be made of picnic baskets and lunch-bags while the other set was made of an orange traffic cone on one side and a trash barrel on the other.

Along one of the paths near where the children were playing Frisbee, were several benches. Sitting quietly on one of those benches was Shayera. She had promised herself to come back here one day since the first time she laid eyes on the park. It just seemed like the right place. Hearing and seeing the children playing was very relaxing for her.

A group of boys and girls appeared to be playing Cowboys and Indians, with all the resultant screams of "You're dead" and "No, I'm not. You missed" echoing through the distance as well as some parents telling them to "Play nice". She watched the children playing with a smile. They were so exuberant, so full of life. Their imaginations were boundless at this age. She was amused and intrigued by just watching them race around pretending to be cowboys and Indians.

Both sides had toy weapons, in bright colors and hues, of course, so that they couldn't be mistaken for _real_ weapons. As she looked closer, she noticed that a couple of the children were running around with small branches, clearly intended to spears or daggers. She still wasn't certain which side was the good guys but the game was definitely not Cowboys and Indians.

Sighing, Shayera got up from the bench. She'd been in the park almost two hours, far longer than she intended, but after everything that had occurred recently, she had needed to relax. She was able to think through everything rationally.

She was in the wrong. She knew that keeping her pregnancy a secret wasn't right. She should have listened to Bruce when he told her to tell John. She also knew that she had to try to talk to John again about her past. But would he listen? That's what she wasn't sure about. He clearly hated her heritage and everything related to it. Maybe this argument got through that thick skull of his and made him see that he was in the wrong too. Though, she couldn't blame him for calling her a filthy hawk; he did it out of anger. Just like how she attacked him out of anger and claimed that she wanted to go back to Thanagar.

Shayera was lost in thought and therefore didn't notice the two kids heading straight for her. The girl was furiously running from a boy, who was trying to catch her, and didn't see the Thanagarian at all. They went down in a tangle of limbs. The breath knocked out of her, Shayera lay sprawled in an undignified heap on the walkway, with the girl and boy lying atop her. They slowly rolled off of her dazed. Trying to get her lungs to remember how to function, Shayera attempted to pull in a preparatory breath to verbally flay the person who had crashed into her. That idea came to a sudden halt when she realized her _attackers_ were two children, who both looked to be around nine-years-old or so, with terrified looks in their eyes.

The boy was a bit bigger than the girl and heavier. The girl was a bit smaller and, from what Shayera could tell, lighter in weight than the boy. Shayera wasn't sure but they looked as though they could be siblings. They both had the same crystal clear blue eyes and dark brown hair.

Stuttering, the boy started, "I'm s-s-sorry. We d-d-didn't mean to hit you. We w-w-weren't looking w-w-where we were going." He looked scared, like he expected Shayera to yell at him.

This time the girl spoke, "P-p-p-please, Hawkgirl. We'd d-d-didn't mean to knock you over. W-we're sorry."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Shayera softly replied. "It wasn't your fault. _I_ wasn't looking where I was going." She saw the fear in the children's eyes begin to dissipate and continued quietly, "I know you didn't mean it." She smiled lightly. "Now why don't you guys let me make sure you're both ok."

Shayera stood up and brushed herself off. She turned her attention to the two children in front of her. They were shuffling around nervously as they looked up at her.

"Now why don't we head over to that bench there to make sure you're both all right?" Shayera pointed to the bench she had been sitting on earlier. She offered her hand, not reaching out to either child, but rather motioning to the bench. Shayera was surprised when the little girl grabbed her hand and started leading her over to the bench. "Um so what's your name?"

"Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzie or Liz. That's my big brother Mason. He's a poop head." The little girl rambled as she then pointed to her brother. "He was chasing me cause he was the good guy and I was a bad guy. We see you on TV a lot. You save people right Hawkgirl?"

"Yeah I do with the Justice League. You can call me Shayera or Shay, whatever you want." Shayera said. "That's what my friends call me. No one really calls me Hawkgirl anymore."

The trio reached the bench; Elizabeth and Mason sat down next to each, as she looked them over. "I think you're both fine. You just got the wind knocked out of you mostly. Maybe a few bumps and bruises too. Why don't you two go back to playing? I'm sure you'll have a better time doing that than hanging around with me." Shayera said quietly, almost hoping they would run off. She believed that she was terrible with kids.

"Why?" Mason demanded, as if he expected to be told anything he wanted to know. Shayera almost succumbed to the desire to laugh. Children could be such cute little creatures sometimes.

Instead of answering the boy's question Shayera asked, "Why are you out here alone? Shouldn't you be with your parents? You guys are what, eight or nine at best?"

"I'm ten and she's eight!" The boy exclaimed, all outrage and temper. He reminded Shayera, abruptly, of herself. Get mad first, make sense of it later. "Our parents are on the other side of the park but we don't need them. I'm planning to be in the Justice League and can take care of anyone that messes with us, thank you very much!"

Shayera grinned. "Course you are," She agreed. "How could I have missed it?"

"How indeed," He replied as his sister pushed him.

"Hey don't hit your brother." Shayera scolded the girl but then froze. These weren't her own kids to discipline. She had no right to tell them what to do.

"Mommy always told us not to be rude!" Elizabeth told her brother as she frowned at him. "Be nice to Shayera!"

"Look, I'll just wait with you until someone comes to get you, all right?" Shayera said to them. She really wanted to get out of there. All the same, she couldn't just leave the kids alone. It just wasn't happening.

The kids blinked at her, confused, then finally nodded. "But you have to tell us a story," The little girl decided.

Shayera stared at them as they looked at her expectantly. "Oh I don't um..." She didn't tell stories, she didn't mend boo-boos, she didn't know anything about how to handle children at all. She sat down on the bench next to the siblings. She might have a way with words but that was only with adults.

"Tell us about you beating up bad guys!" Mason excitedly exclaimed as Elizabeth vigorously shook her head.

"No tell us something romantic," She insisted as Shayera bit her lower lip. "A love story."

"Um sure?" She uncertainly said as she shrugged. "So uh there was um two Justice League members. Basically it started out with them as teammates, becoming best friends, and ultimately falling in love."

"How did they fall in love?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well they just completed each other. You can't have one without the other with these two. It's like they were made for each other. Of course they don't always agree but they love each other nonetheless." She explained. "But the woman made a mistake and kept a secret from the man she loved. In the end she left and broke his heart."

"Why would she leave?" Mason asked. "If the guy still loved her, what was the point?"

Shayera was taken back. Why did she leave? "Because she didn't know that he still loved her. She believed that he hated her. When she came back though the man found a new love. She was heartbroken but made herself believe that he was better off without her. The man than traveled to the future and met their future son. He kept this from her for over a year but eventually told her."

"Then they got back together and lived happily ever after right?" The little girl asked happily.

Shayera chuckled as she shook her head. "Not exactly. The man said he didn't want destiny to control him so he didn't get back together with the woman he loved. A few months later the woman he was with left him. Now the other woman had become friends with his ex-girlfriend and wanted to see them back together like they were supposed to be. But the ex-girlfriend was angry at the man and refused to get back together with him for awhile."

"That was stupid of her." Mason muttered. "He wanted to be with her."

Shayera rolled her eyes. "You're telling me. Now finally they did get back together and things were great for two years. Unfortunately the woman made a stupid mistake and kept another secret that caused the two of them to split up again. That's sorta it for now."

"That wasn't a happy ending! Did they get back together?" Elizabeth asked. "It always works like that in the movies."

"Well most likely they will get back together. I mean," Shayera faltered. "They will. They just have to."

"Why?" The two asked.

Why? Because she simply needed John there because she loved him and couldn't live a day without him. Shayera also knew that she couldn't raise a child on her own. The two of them were supposed to do that together.

She settled for, "Because how else will they live happily ever after as a family?"

"So the stork is gonna bring 'em a baby and they'll live happily ever after?" Elizabeth asked.

Shayera smiled at her, "Yeah that's how it'll end."

"Mason! Elizabeth! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off?" The children's mother appeared as marched towards them. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to bother people?"

"But Mommy," Elizabeth whined. "We were only talking to Shayera. She even told us a story."

"Yeah we got to meet a member of the Justice League Mom!" Mason enthused. "She's cool!"

Shayera expected the woman to snap at her to stay away from her children but was surprised to see that the woman made no attempt to.

"I'm sorry they bothered you. Hopefully they didn't cause any trouble." The woman said to Shayera.

"Oh they were fine. They didn't cause any trouble at all." She replied shyly.

"Alright we have to go." The woman said to her two children. "Say goodbye to Shayera."

Shayera was caught by surprise when Elizabeth tackled her with a hug. The little girl just as quickly released her. "Bye and thanks for the story." She looked over at her brother. "Well?"

"Oh yeah um bye." He muttered. "Next time I want to hear a story about you beating up the bad guys."

Shayera nodded, "Deal." She then continued. "Mason, Liz, I really enjoyed hanging around with you guys. I'll see you guys later ok?" They nodded as Shayera smiled slightly. "Bye," She gave them a small wave and flew off.


	16. Chapter 16

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

~Jason Mraz

* * *

Shayera pulled her key out of the lock and swung open the door. "John?" She closed the door behind and waited. When everything remained silent, she sighed. He wasn't home. He wasn't going to come back soon. She set her key on the table and took a quick glance around the apartment. Everything was where they left it. He hadn't been home since this morning.

Shayera flopped down on the couched and laid on her back uncomfortably. She pouted as she looked out the window. It went from sunny to raining in just a matter of minutes.

"Really reflecting my mood here," She muttered bitterly.

Eventually he would have to come home. She just had to wait and she hated waiting. But, in the end, he was more than worth the wait. Really she wasn't alone but it wasn't like she could get a response if she started a conversation. But dealing with those two kids at the park got her thinking.

"Do you think mommy's a screw up?" Did she really call herself that. It seemed too unnatural yet right to her. "I seem to screw up anything you put in front of me. You'd still love me if I was right? Just like how you'll forgive me about the Thanagarian Invasion when you learn about it right? I must be really desperate to be doing this. You can't even hear me. Or can you? Like you'd be able to answer that." She rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Even if you hated me I'd still love you. That's how it works right? Parents unconditionally love their children no matter what, isn't that how it goes on Earth? But meeting those two kids earlier made me see that it's not going to be too bad being a parent. Sure you'll make me want to rip my hair out but I'll get over it." She exhaled deeply. "I know I'm not going to be a perfect mother but I swear to you, Rex or whoever you are, that I'll try my best. Great I'm sounding like a sob now."

Her back started to ache so she got up, grabbed a chair from the table, and sat next to the window. She blew some loose strands of hair from her face. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

She didn't know when but she fell asleep, head in hand, at the window. She heard a door slamming shut and lifted her head. Was it him? Was he here? No, it was just the neighbors. Her eyes began to droop; there was no stopping it now. Her head fell forward and it knocked against the window pane. "Ow! Stupid window..." Now she was alert with an injured forehead. Her hand gently rubbed the spot as she looked out the window and then at the door. A sigh escaped her lips. She sat still at her place by the window. She saw a dim green light appear out in the rain and her heart raced. She was quickly disappointed to learn that it was only a plane passing overhead. She growled in frustration.

"Shayera?" She turned around to see John standing there. She stood up, not taking her eyes off him. Obviously he just got teleported down from the Watchtower. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep. I've been waiting for you. Hoping you would come back."

"Why wouldn't I?" He seemed both hurt and confused by her statement but she didn't answer.

Shayera just stood there, looking at John. She really didn't know what to say, what to think. Sure she wanted John to come back but she didn't know where this was going to go. Would they begin another fight? Would they fix the mess they created? Was this going to get better or worse?

John stood there, looking at the ground, not knowing how to start. The moments dragged. Finally he said, "If you're not going to say anything else then I've got a few things I want to." Shayera braced herself for the worst. He finally looked up into her emerald eyes and said, "I'm an idiot. This was my fault."

Shayera just looked at him and didn't say a word. She wanted to hear what else he had to say.

John hurriedly continued, afraid to lose his momentum. "I was scared. I was afraid you'd leave and hurt me again."

Shayera was being uncharacteristically silent but she wasn't trying to club him with her mace, which John took as a good sign. "I'm sorry for how I overreacted. I know you are too; we both acted out of anger."

She still didn't say anything so he continued, "So I decided to think about it in your perceptive. I don't blame you for not trusting me. When you want to talk to me about your life I'm Thanagar, I'll listen. I promise I will. Also, I don't blame you for not telling me about the pregnancy. I'm sure you're feeling a hundred different emotions right now."

Shayera just stood there silently. John was starting to get worried. He said, "It doesn't matter. Shayera, I love you and I'm through running scared. So do you want to learn from this and move on?" The Thanagarian remained quiet. She was standing there looking dumbfounded. He finally asked, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Shayera finally broke her silence and said, "You had me at 'I'm an idiot'." She smiled and tightly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I'm to blame too. Bruce told me to tell you and I ignored him."

"It's ok Shayera," He said as she let go of him. "I forgive you. You're under a lot of pressure right now. I understand that."

She took a hold of his hands as she sighed. "But I should have told you when I found out."

"Shayera," He said warningly. "What did I just say?"

"I know you forgive me but I still have to apologize." She said to him stubbornly. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I didn't mean what I said about wanting to go back to Thanagar. I'm better off on Earth."

"What about the 'wanting kids with wings' part?" He sincerely asked her.

"Genetically speaking my genes become recessive so the chances of our children having wings is next to zero." She shrugged. "Would I love to have a kid with wings like me? Sure but, in the end, it'd be easier for them to grow up without the wings. No one would be able to associate them with me at least. They wouldn't have to face what I face."

"Quick question Shay," He started nervously. "Are _you_ okay with this, having a baby? I mean, you're not angry or resentful about this are you?"

"I'm absolutely thrilled." Shayera said quietly in his ear and he was relieved by her answer. She draped her arms around his neck and shoulders as she kissed him.

He smirked. "Not nervous or anything?"

She took slight offense to that as she took a step back and put her hands on her hips. "Me? Nervous? Of all the stupid-"

John crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm a nervous wreck." She admitted as she sheepishly grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
A few give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me?  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

~Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Shayera laid curled up against John. She had told him bits and pieces of her past life on Thanagar. Shayera took a quick glance at the clock; she had been talking for two and a half hours straight. John took it rather well in her perspective. He understood her more than she thought he would and she felt a wave of relief rush over her knowing that she could tell him the rest later without worrying about his reaction. She did have one final thing she wanted to get off her chest.

"What if I'm not good?" She vaguely asked, biting her lip after stating it. John's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Not good? Like, not a good mother?" He asked softly. Shayera nodded as she felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She wasn't much of crier but the insecurity of being a failure of a mother absolutely frightened her to the point of tears; also the influx hormones weren't helping her either.

"Shay," He said softly as he put his hand on her face, rubbing her cheek bone soothingly. Even though he meant well, this affectionate gesture only made Shayera want to cry that much more. He continued sincerely, "Shay, you shouldn't even worry about that."

"Why not?" She asked irritably. "I didn't grow up like you did. You had a family; I never did. Heck I even killed a child and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought we got through the point that it was an accident and not your fault?" John asked, his voice getting a little firmer.

Shayera replied sheepishly, "Well you just seem so confident and so prepared and so calm about this! I feel like I'm going to be a screw up at parenting and you're just gonna be perfect at it while I just mess up the kid's life forever because of my mistakes. I'm petrified John." She confessed. She then wanted to kick herself when she realized how utterly sappy and melodramatic the whole thing sounded. She silently cursed her raging hormones.

"Shay," John said softly, making shivers go up and down her spine. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. "First off, there's no way possible for this baby to end up messed up or for their life to be ruined. You know why? Because they're going to have _you_ as their mother." He kissed her nose and forehead as her emerald eyes welled with tears.

He continued,"And yes we're going to make some mistakes with this kid along the way but it's _normal_. No one is a perfect parent, especially the first time around. It's a learning process. We're going to mess up and make some mistakes but, when we do, we'll know what not to do the next time. Trial by error, babe."

"I wish I was as relaxed about this as you." Shayera muttered as her finger played with a stray lock of her hair.

"Shayera, I'm scared too, please don't think that I'm not and that you're alone in this." He whispered. She stopped playing with her hair and looked into his eyes, seeing the sincerity in them. He was afraid, just like her.

"So what do we do?"

"Take everything one step at a time. We're a team, right? We're in this together for the long haul." He said with a laugh as he kissed her cheek, nose, forehead, then finally her lips as she giggled. Shayera turned like she was going to go back to her side of the bed but John tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her lips again.

"I love you John." She whispered as she rested her head down under John's chin.

"I love you too Shayera. More than you know."

* * *

"So are we in agreeance here?" Clark asked as he looked around to the other four founders. After the initial meeting the other five founders met later to decide what they were going to do with Shayera. Currently they had a plan and were now voting on it.

"It's reasonable and I think Shayera will agree with us." J'onn stated. "She won't be off active duty completely. Monitor duty and crowd control should keep her occupied until she can no longer perform either."

"I agree," Bruce said. "Monitor duty will keep her out of harm's way. I'm not sure about crowd control but we'll have to see how it goes and go from there."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah I just can imagine Shay on crowd control. She's never done crowd control before."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You have any bright suggestions?"

"No," The speedster quietly replied. "I'm just saying. She's not one to sit around and do, what she would consider, boring jobs."

"So you want her fighting?" Diana asked. "To me that seems too reckless. Even if it is Shayera. She might be capable of pulling it off but it's too risky."

"That sounded like praise Princess." Bruce said to her.

"Pure acknowledgement," Diana defended. "I'm not one to give out praise, especially to _her_."

"Acknowledgement and praise are the same thing. No matter how you put it." Clark interjected. "So let's get this over with. All in favor?" Five hands were in the air.

"Well it seems unanimous then." J'onn stated. "Starting immediately Shayera is placed on crowd control and monitor duty until she can no longer do so."

"Um that's all fine and dandy but who's going to tell her?" Wally asked. "Cause I know for a fact that I don't want to be the one."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure you should be drinking that stuff?" John asked.

"I'm thirsty," Shayera stated as she twisted the cap off of the soda bottle.

"But it's full of caffeine and high fructose corn syrup. In your condition..."

Shayera sighed in exasperation as she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "Oh yom shigureth! Will you stop fussing already? I'm pregnant not dying John." She rolled her eyes as she frowned into the depths of the soda bottle as if it too were warning her not to drink it. "It's only a little bit of soda. I haven't had anything to eat or drink since last night."

"Are you still feeling nauseous? Because that'll make you feel worse...what?"

"You're fussing again. It's annoying so stop it!" She sighed a few seconds later. "Look, I appreciate the concern but you're going a little overboard with this. In a mere 24 hours you did a complete 360-"

"You mean 180," He corrected her. "Doing a complete 360 means I started and ended at the same point."

Shayera gave him a light glare, "You know what I meant. Anyway, it was really sweet at first but now it's just down right annoying."

"I didn't mean for it to be annoying." John said sounding rather dejected. "I just wanted to make you comfortable."

"John, like I said before, it was sweet and well intentioned at first. I get that and appreciate it. You just have to learn how to uh...how do I put this in human terms? Um I guess learn some self control while doting on me."

"You mean cut it out with being a bit too overbearing?" He asked.

"Yes that's the word I couldn't think of. Overbearing, that's it." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "In a couple of months I promise you can be as overbearing as you like."

_"John, Shayera come to the main hall conference room."_

"What could Clark possibly want now?" She rhetorically asked.

"Let's just get it over with," John said to her. "It's probably nothing serious."

* * *

"You decided to do what!?" Shayera shouted as the other founders looked amongst themselves. "Who gave you the right to decide what to do with me? Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

"Shay it's not unreasonable if you think about it." John said to her. "You're going to be out of the line of fire at least. You'll be safe from danger."

"So you all think I can't defend myself?" She asked indignantly.

"We didn't say anything like that." Clark held up his hands in defense. "We're just saying that it might be safer this way."

"No, it's insulting!" She stated as she glared around the room at the other founders. "Being pregnant doesn't make me an invalid!"

"We never said that either." Clark said, trying to calm the angered Thanagarian before him. "We're just looking out for your safety."

"More like sidelining me. I should be out there doing _my job_!" She argued. "I should be protecting people and making the world a safer place. I can't do that while twiddling my thumbs up in the Watchtower all day."

"Told you she wasn't going to take it well." Wally stated in a 'I-told-you-so' tone. Diana, Clark, and J'onn glared at him. "What? I'm just saying. By the way, Wings, Bats was the one to bring up the idea. If you want to blame someone, blame him."

"Where is Bruce?" Shayera hissed. "Shouldn't he be here?"

* * *

Vicki Vale laughed as she held up Gotham Gazette's paper from the other day. This was her best work yet. Screw Gotham Daily, the Gazette rehired her the second she presented them with the headline. And she still had one more to go. It would make her a billionaire. Who would have thought, a pregnant Hawkgirl. It was just too good to be true. Two perfect stories fell right in her lap.

Vicki continued to laugh as she hugged the paper tight. She laid back on her bed as she smiled brightly. She had to let the first paper sink in before she unveiled the next bombshell. She squealed in delight, "Vicki you have hit it big this time!"

The balcony windows whipped open and the early morning, summer wind blew through her condo. Vicki rolled her eyes. She stood and lazily made her way to the balcony and closed the windows. She sighed as she didn't even bother to turn. "What do you need Batman? What to finally do that _private_ one-on-one interview? The offer is still on the table."

Batman's frown deepened. "Why did you do it?"

"Did what?" She asked in a innocent voice as she began to saunter towards him.

"You know what," He countered. "I'm not in the mood Vale. What did Hawkgirl or Bruce Wayne ever do to you?"

"Other than Bruce Wayne being an arrogant, rich jerk that dumped me for some lawyer floozy...he did nothing to me." She offered as she laid on her bed. "Though Hawkgirl on the other hand, well now." She slightly laughed and Bruce didn't like the sound of that laugh. "Anything with her name on it is big bucks since the Invasion. It's business Batman, though you wouldn't understand any of that. Aren't you going to ask me who or where I got the information from?"

"I already know," He simply stated as Vicki's smile disappeared in an instant.

"I don't believe you." She said, rising from her bed.

"You and Judge David G. McCillion have been having some _late night rendezvous_ for the past five months." Batman said deadpan as Vicki gasped. "I bet his wife would love to hear about them. Especially since she's the Chief Executor of Gotham Gazette. You never know; maybe some journalist will find themselves lucky and have the story of the century."

"Are you blackmailing me?" She paused but then shakingly asked, "What do you want?"

"If you put on any newspaper cover that Hawkgirl's pregnant, I'll ruin you." He threatened. "I'm _**not**_ playing around! _I dare you_." Vicki remained silent. Bruce felt he accomplished his mission and turned to leave.

"What of Judge McCillion?" He heard her ask.

Batman didn't turn to face her as he smirked. "He's seeing to it that the other judges are going to award Hawkgirl citizenship." Bruce quickly made his face emotionless as he turned to face her. "Remember my promise."

"You mean threat?"

"No," He countered. "It's a promise. I'll ruin your life and career all in one fell swoop. I suggest you shred your rough draft of your article."

* * *

The conference room's door hissed open as Shayera skulked out with John closely following her.

"This is ridiculous," She grumbled. "I can't believe they sidelined me!"

"Shayera," John started. "I'll say it again; it's not unreasonable."

"I never said it was unreasonable." She then pouted. "I can't believe I'm starting to agree with this. It's just so insulting to my warrior pride. I want to fight; I _need_ to fight. That's pretty much all I know how to do."

"So it's a Thanagarian thing?" He asked as she gave him a look. "But you do agree that you'll be safer this way?"

"Yes," She admitted in defeat. "I agree but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Shayera then sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself for a whole year. Then of course they won't let me back onto active duty right away so that'll be at least another couple months added on."

"A year?" John asked. "Don't you mean nine months?"

Shayera gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Thanagarian pregnancies last a total of twelve Earth months. Are human ones different?"

"Yes! Human ones last nine months." He replied in a rather panicked voice. If the future Static was right and Shayera was 'one cranky pregnant lady' then the remaining time of the pregnancy was definitely not going to be too pleasant for him.

"So that means it can last anywhere between nine to twelve months." She groaned. "You gotta be kidding me!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Everything go as expected sir?" Alfred asked as Bruce climbed out of the Batmobile. "I'm guessing Miss Vale saw things your way like Judge McCillion?"

"Vicki won't be problem anymore, at least for Shayera. I can't speak for Bruce Wayne." He replied.

"Well if you don't mind me being so blunt but that's what happens when you have many angry exes." Alfred stated as they walked over to the computer and Bruce took a seat in the swivel chair. "Perhaps you should try to repair your relationship with Rachel. If I recall correctly the two of you were inseparable, except for the times you were patrolling Gotham. Though I have noticed your interest in Princess Diana and she seems to be quite intrigued by you too. You two would-"

Bruce cut him off, "Dating within the League and even a team leads to issues. You saw what happened between Barbara and I. It didn't last long and the end result was disastrous. Diana and I are different, vastly different. We're not as suited for each other as most people believe. I'll admit that I thought about...a lot for the past few years. In the end it wouldn't work, relationships never do. Especially the ones I get involved in. If it's not me pushing Rachel and Diana away or chasing after Selina, then Zatanna and I had a very brief relationship that couldn't last. But it's always someone like Vicki that pops up and ruins my hope. Janice Porter is another prime example. Just like Harley Quinn except that she's obsessed with Harvey Dent and in turn Two Face. She put me in danger and nearly got me killed. Vicki ended up slandering me all over the newspapers when we were over." He sighed. "Then the whole mess with Andrea. The only woman I truly thought I would marry and ended up leaving. She became Phantasm and tried to kill people Alfred. Every woman I have ever loved or had feeling for either left me or I left them. And don't even get me started on Talia."

Alfred sighed. "Honestly you had a few not so wonderful experiences, that doesn't mean you should give up. Look at Miss Hol and Mr. Stewart, if they had given up on each other then where would they be today?"

"Their situation is completely different from mine Alfred. They know what their future holds and so do I." He said quietly. "I saw myself as a lonely, old man with some punk kid running around as Batman. There's no point in me trying to build a relationship that will ultimately fail."

"Maybe because of seeing your future self, you're reluctant to defy destiny. Maybe that is why you're a 'lonely, old man' later on." Alfred said as he continued, "You said that you saw Warhawk, Miss Hol and Mr. Stewart's future son."

"What of it?" Bruce asked. He wasn't in the mood to discuss his love life any longer. Why did Alfred always have to be so persistent?

"The child Miss Hol is currently pregnant with, do you know if the child is Rex Stewart for certain?"

"No," Bruce replied. "It's not set in stone that Rex Stewart will exist."

"Then how is it set in stone that you're to grow old alone without a Mrs. Wayne and children of your own?" Alfred asked as he walked away. "Just something for you to ponder Master Wayne in your spare time."

Bruce sighed heavily. He didn't want to think about his love life, or rather a lack of one. His mind started to wonder through the list of the most influential and memorable women he had ever dated.

Andrea was the first and was almost the only. He still loved her but he also despised what she had become. She was consumed by her desire for revenge and retribution. She broke his heart not once but twice. Though, he noted, that was the only relationship where he wasn't the one breaking hearts.

He and Zatanna had a small fling as young adults and once again during Bruce's early years as Batman. They both knew it wouldn't last and there were no hard feelings between them. They were still close friends as the break up didn't affect either of them. It was a mutual agreement between them to end the relationship.

Years later he would meet Selina Kyle. Bruce always saw Selina as a lost soul and had faith that he could help her become 'good' and set her on the right path. She was just misguided. They dated casually but then the revelation that she was Catwoman was just too much. He couldn't be with a criminal, the type of person he swore to take down.

He grouped Janice Porter and Vicki Vale together. They were trouble from the start. Though it was partially his fault for dating both at the same time. Vicki tried to ruin him through the Gotham Gazette, which lead to her being terminated and going to Gotham Daily. Janice on the other hand was Two-Face's very own Harley Quinn. She had helped Harvey with trying to kill Bruce in a rather poor attempt at getting his fortune. To say the least, he was happy that neither were in his life anymore.

Barbara and him grew close over the years of fighting crime together. Why Dick let her go was something Bruce would never understand. Their relationship lasted almost a full year but Bruce's cold demeanor got the better of him. He hadn't seen her wear the mask and cowl since then. Well she did don the Batgirl uniform only when Bruce wasn't in Gotham. The Bat-clan was officially disbanded. Dick left for Blüdhaven, Tim could never be Robin again after what the Joker did to him, and Barbara couldn't bring herself to be around him anymore.

Diana brought just an itch of hope for a brief time. Though Bruce had thought through what could happen and decided that they would never work. She was a literal princess and he was a playboy. They were like yin and yang; he was the yin while she was the yang. Diana was just too naive to know what she would be getting herself into. He couldn't bring himself to break Diana's heart like how he did to so many other women. She didn't deserve that at all. It was because she was so special to him that he couldn't do that to her.

Then finally there was Talia al Ghul. Their values different yet similar. Both walked the path of darkness but never quite went over the edge. Talia was obsessed with following her father, Ra's al Ghul, while Bruce was determined to stop him. The two were clouded by their misjudgments on society. Ra's more so than Talia. Talia was just blinded by her devotion to her father. She reminded him of Selina and perhaps that was why he grew such an interest in her. Ra's was beyond saving but Bruce still held hope that he could save Talia before it was too late.

* * *

Hours later Alfred came back down the stairs of the Batcave with Rachel Dawes in tow.

"Sir," He began. "Miss Dawes is here to see you. She says it's imperative that you listen." He then smirked as he began to walk away and muttered, "Please get through his heart of ice madam."

Bruce spun the chair around slowly as he faced her. "What is it Rachel?"

"What did you do to the judges?" She asked as she marched over to him and roughly jabbed her finger at his chest. "They just agreed to give hawky citizenship without even hearing her."

"Judge McCillion and Vicki Vale were an _item_. That's how she got the information. I simply told them what would happen if they didn't listen."

"You threatened them," She said. "I'm disappointed in you Bruce."

"Get in line," He muttered.

Rachel shook her head. "So who's going to tell her? Though there is a slight catch that I have to mention."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"She has to take a civics test. And it's not a typical answer ten questions and get at least six out of the ten right. She has do a 100 question test and get at least 80 right." She then frowned and shifted uncomfortably. "It's in one week."

"She'll never pass it. She can't even understand street addresses let alone memorize the U.S. Constitution and the history of America in a mere seven days." Bruce scowled. They did this on purpose. It was their last stand against her. "Shayera may be smart but I don't think even she could pull this off."

Rachel sighed as she gave him a sympathetic look. "It's like we just went five steps forward and twenty steps back."


	20. Chapter 20

_Nine-tenths of education is encouragement._

~Anatole France

_Never discourage anyone…who continually makes progress, no matter how slow._

~Plato

* * *

To say Shayera took it bad when she learned that she had to take a civics test would have been an understatement. John had to literally restrain and talk some sense into her before she flew all the way to Gotham and killed the judges outright. John quickly learned that Shayera had no clue about the U.S. Constitution or about the history of America. John had spent the previous day explaining everything he knew; it was like teaching a five-year-old. Shayera was still swimming through the information. She was sharp but even she couldn't handle the bombardment all at once.

"First president?" John asked as he walked around the couch Shayera was laying on.

She frowned, "Lincoln?"

"Try again."

"Jefferson?"

He shook his head, "No that's the third president."

"Reagan?"

"Not even close."

Shayera growled, "I don't know the answer to this John."

"Yes you do Shayera," He insisted. "You're smart and you can do this. I'll give you a clue, one dollar bill."

"Madison?"

"Cut down a cherry tree,"

Her eyes lit up. "Washington!"

"There you go babe. Told you, you knew it," John said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Shayera smirked, "Do I get a kiss for each right answer?"

John shrugged as he returned the smirk, "If you get it right on the first try you do. First amendment?"

"Uh right to bear arms?" He shook his head. "Freedom of oppression?"

"You're on the right track. It's freedom of speech, religion, assembly, and press. How many stars are on the flag?"

Shayera started to count on her fingers. "Thirteen or is that the number of stripes?"

John nodded, "That's the number of stripes. Try again."

"Um 50?"

"See you're not doing so bad. What is Congress and what is their duty?"

"Oh I know this, it's that House of Representatives and the Senate and they make the laws. How was that?" She asked rather pompously.

He smirked as she pulled him down and kissed him, "Perfect. What type of government does the United States have?"

"It starts with a d, I know that. Democratic?"

"That's one way of saying it. It's formally called a Democracy." John stated as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Shayera giggled, "I think I like this."

John smiled at her. "I'm glad you're enjoying this. How long is the President elected for?"

"Eight years?"

"No,"

She frowned, "Ten years?"

"Less,"

Her frown deepened, "Six years?"

"A little less,"

"Four?"

"Bingo, what are the colors of the flag?"

"Is that seriously a question?" Shayera asked dubiously. "A two-year-old could answer that. It's red, white, and blue. Do I get my kiss now?"

"You're demanding." John said amused as he kissed her.

"I call it hormonal," She whispered in his ear. "Can't we do something else?"

"Yeah, you have monitor duty in twenty minutes," She sighed. "Hey it's not my fault."

Shayera raised an eyebrow as she stood. "Do you really want to bring that argument up with me? Last time I checked, I couldn't get myself pregnant."

"It takes two to tango Shay," John countered as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're partially to blame too."

"Don't remind me," Shayera stated as she kissed him. "It's my only bargaining chip for later on. Blame everything on you and you do as I say."

"Like I wouldn't do it anyway?"

Shayera smirked as she playfully pushed him. "Alright smartypants, I'm going and I'm taking those papers with me. I got double shift and probably nothing is going to happen. Besides, quizzing myself might help."

* * *

Shayera slumped over the dozens of papers in front of her; the words were slowly starting to blur together. She was using her fist to keep her head propped up and her elbow was aching as it rested against the top of the monitor. Her eyes were fluttering with sleep. The U.S. Constitution, while quite fascinating, got very boring to read over for the hundredth time. It was in her nature to want to get everything perfect but it was just so hard to learn and memorize all the details.

So much for priding herself on her ability to pay attention to such intricate details. She was starting to get lazy. Yeah quizzing herself was working, not.

Yawning, she finally gave in, letting her eyes close completely and feeling herself slowly starting to drift to sleep. She could feel her body relaxing for the first time in days. The soft hum of monitor was almost comforting, background noise to help her ease into a comfortable rest.

There was a loud bang as a foot collided with her chair and she quickly snapped awake, blinking at the figure looming over her. A few seconds later, Batman came into full focus. A small frown appeared at the corner of her lips. Not paying attention and falling asleep on monitor duty was very uncharacteristic of her. She waited for him to begin chastising her.

"You're here late. Caffeine isn't normally recommended for pregnant women but I think you really could use this." He said, placing a cup of coffee down in front of her. She watched as he pulled the chair from the other monitor station around and sat next to her. "We need you to stay awake and alert during monitor duty."

"Why did you propose for me to be put on monitor duty and crowd control?" She asked him. "You must have known how I would react."

"I'm against the crowd control part," He confessed. "To me, that's still dangerous. Anything can happen to you out there. On active duty, it was only a matter of time before you got yourself hurt or someone, like Sinestro, went after you. We have a lot of enemies Shayera who would willingly use you to get to the League. We can't afford for that to happen."

"Sorry," Shayera responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes slightly. "I didn't realize this was one of those 'The World According to Batman' moments. You're really a true-blue pessimist Bruce. Though I see your point and it's a valid one. Sinestro wants to get to John; he used me to try get to him before and he could easily try to do so again. Though this time I won't be able to put up that much of a fight. I wouldn't risk it. All Sinestro would have to do is get one good hit on me."

A silence engulfed them for several minutes. After awhile, Bruce leaned over and grabbed one of the papers from under her hand, making her jump in surprise. He looked over it silently for a few moments while she looked at him in pure curiosity and confusion.

"Twelfth Amendment,"

She soon realized what sounded like a statement was really a question. He came here to help her study. She smiled lightly, before clearing her throat, and tried to remember what the hell the answer was.


	21. Chapter 21

Shayera and John sat next to each on the couch with Shayera hunched over looking at every paper she had. The test was the next day and Shayera was majorly stressing. John could tell that she was terrified. Though she had easily learned the U.S. Constitution, she was having problems with the history aspect.

The Thanagarian threw her head back and groaned, "I still don't get this."

John turned his attention to his fiancee. "What don't you get?"

"Everything!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic effect.

John heaved a heavy sigh. That had been Shayera's response to the last three times he asked her what she didn't understand about the current period of history she was attempting to understand and memorize.

"Let me see the paper," John said. He cleared away an empty soda can and a candy bar wrapper that were sitting next to the papers. The two had been there for the whole day. They had ordered a pizza, and the empty box and greasy napkins littered the floor. Shayera's soda cans cluttered the table, along with a bag of chips and numerous spilled kernels of popcorn. "You should really take it easy with that soda Shayera. You're getting addicted to it."

Shayera tiredly rubbed her eyes as she stretched."That's the only thing keeping me awake. I promise, once this stupid test is over, I'll swear off caffeine for the rest of this pregnancy."

John looked over the paper and his mind began making the proper connections quickly. "Oh this is an easy one," He said. When he glanced up at Shayera, he regretted his words. "I mean, once I explain it to you, you'll get it."

Shayera groaned in frustration. She was starting to give up. John wouldn't have any of that.

"Ok," John read through the notes. "Lasting from 1775 to 1783, this war was known as the?"

"World War?" She pathetically guessed. She wasn't even trying anymore.

He tried to hide his disappointment. "No, it's the American Revolutionary War. It was the war of independence, Shay. Great Britain against the U.S. colonies. Great Britain and America. Got it now?"

"No," She replied flatly.

John sighed, she knew the answer; the problem was that she had dates, places, and names jumbled. "Okay let's try it this way," He took a deep breath. "Now don't get offended by this, I'm just making a comparison. Alright let's say America is Earth and Great Britain is the Thanagarians." Shayera quickly looked at him. That certainly gripped her interest.

"I think I get it now," She stated slowly. "When Thanagarians made demands that the people of Earth didn't want to follow, the people revolted like the colonists. They wanted liberation but the Thanagarians, and British, weren't going to take any of that. So they went to war over it. Eventually the people, colonists, won and the Thanagarians, the British, went back to where they belonged."

"See you got the main point. That's all you need to know. Don't confuse yourself with intricate details."

"There's another thing I don't get."

"What part don't you get?" He asked.

"Why is it called the Boston Tea Party?" She slowly asked as she read from the paper. "There was no party, especially one with tea."

"It's just a term they made for the event Shayera. It doesn't mean there was a literal party with tea in the middle of Boston."

"I hate history," Shayera murmured, ignoring his words. She crumbled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder. "I had enough of this!"

John momentarily closed his eyes, fighting off feelings of annoyance. "Come on, Shayera. You want to pass don't you?"

She sighed, "Can't you just do it for me and put my name on it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Like that'll work."

"I don't know what I'm doing in the first place," She said. She grabbed another paper and began to crumble it.

John frowned. "Stop doing that. I'm trying to help you. If you get rid of all of the notes then you'll have nothing to study from."

Shayera didn't respond. Instead, she began to fiddle with a piece of paper. He shook his head and looked down at at the next paper.

John yelped in surprise as something smacked against his cheek. Next to him, Shayera laughed.

"Hey," He reprimanded, reaching for the paper football that landed in his lap. "Come on babe, focus." He crumpled the triangle in his fist and placed it on the table.

"I can't," She whined, heaving a monstrous sigh and running a hand through her hair. "This is so _boring_."

Well, John couldn't argue there. Memorizing historical facts wasn't exactly the most interesting thing in the world. But still, Shayera needed to pass. "Shay, come on. I'll help you through it." When she scowled, he pressed on. "Shayera, come on."

"Fine," She grumbled. She resentfully spread the papers out. "But half of it doesn't make sense. I don't get it."

John could feel his patience thinning. Spending all day fueled up on unhealthy junk foods and reciting U.S. history nonstop was taking its toll on the both of them. Besides, it was getting late and Shayera had to be up early. In his opinion, she needed at least eight hours of sleep and by the way things were progressing, she would be lucky to get only four hours. Saying that morning sickness didn't plague her during the night and early morning and kept her up.

"Alright, we're going over the basic outline again." He inhaled before starting. "Native Americans were the first to populate America and centuries later a man named Amerigo Vespucci discovered America."

"I thought that was Columbus and his little group of boats sailing across the Atlantic?" She questioned.

"He found other areas of America years after Vespucci did."

"Hey, do you want some more popcorn?" She asked.

John smacked the back of Shayera's head.

"Hey!" She cried. She narrowed her eyes. "What was that for?"

"Focus," He ordered. "Besides, you had enough junk food for one day. You're going to get sick off of it."

Shayera childishly stuck out her tongue and John rolled his eyes. He began to continue the lecture but Shayera interrupted him yet again which he ignored.

"Anyway," John continued. "England primarily colonized the east coast and...Shayera!"

The Thanagarian looked up from playing with a loose string on the end of her shirt. "What?"

"Pay attention," He scolded, a little more harshly than he intended. "I'm trying to help you but you're making it difficult."

Shayera murmured an apology, rubbed her tired eyes, and pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead in obvious distress. She was caving into both stress and fatigue.

John took a deep breath, attempting to calm his rising vexation. He resumed his lecture, glancing over at Shayera every few seconds to make sure she was paying attention. She seemed to be pretty engaged now, biting down on her lip as though she was deep in thought, either that or she was keeping herself awake. When John finished explaining that portion, he asked her if she understood.

"Um...I guess?"

"Good," John said, feeling relieved. Maybe they would finish this before midnight. Yeah right, wishful thinking.

John sighed as he rested his head in his hands. He didn't know which one of them was more stressed out. It had been nonstop for the past seven days.

"I give up," She announced. "I've seriously had enough of this garbage."

John straightened up, "You're giving up?" She didn't respond. "How are you gonna pass if you just give up?"

"Ok, ok I don't mean it and you know it. I'm just really stressed out and having to study for all this is driving me crazy."

John got up and moved behind her. He started to massage her shoulders, "Just calm down. Stressing yourself out isn't going to help you any."

"I know that," She started as she tilted her head back to look up at him. "But I can't help it. My nerves are fried at this point."

"Alright let's run through the stuff again from the very top and then call it a night."

* * *

Sure it was past two o'clock in the morning when they finished, but it was well worth it.

"I finally get this," Shayera said. "Thanks."

"Alright, good." John yawned. "No problem."

Shayera stretched and yawned as she stood. "Can we go to bed now? I'm tired and starting to feel nauseous."

"Your nauseous because all you ate was junk food, nothing healthy or nutritious," He noted as he then looked at the clock. "You should have been asleep awhile ago. You're going to have sleep deprivation and that's unhealthy, especially in your condi-"

"Don't even start fussing again!"


	22. Chapter 22

Shayera rolled onto her side, pulling back the covers. She sat up slightly and fluffed the pillow quickly in an attempt to make it more comfortable as she laid back down. The bright red numbers on her clock glared at her and seemed to light up the entire room. She sighed, already past three, she was never going to fall asleep. She was exhausted but she just couldn't fall sleep.

She had never taken notice, until now, of how loud the ticking from John's small clock was. Now she was listening to it, almost hypnotized. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ It should have helped her fall back to sleep but didn't. It was getting on her nerves instead. The heat and stuffiness of the room did not help either. That and she was beginning to feel nauseous. She blamed the heat and her nerves. Yeah that was it, the heat and her nerves.

Shayera sighed and resisted the urge to look at the time again. It would only make things worse. She could hear John's even breathing on the other side of the bed and she almost felt jealous. Running her hand through her amber hair to brush it away from her face, she decided to get up.

She carefully slid out of the bed and stood up as silently as she could. Not wanting to make more noise than necessary, she tiptoed to the door. It was quite dark, save for the pale white moonlight coming in from the windows. Her eyes easily adjusted to the lack of light. Shayera took a quick look around and pouted. This was not fair.

Shayera let out an exasperated sigh as she sat on the couch. Maybe a little bit of TV would help her. The television's bluish light contrasted the darkness of the room. Currently some Vampire-drama show was starting up; she quickly changed the channel and settled on some cartoon channel. Not wanting to wake John, she had muted the TV and the captions were on. However, she was far too tired to even care. Tonight marked the third sleepless eve in a row for her. Worries over this test were starting to overtake her. If John knew that she hadn't slept in three days, he would have a fit. Well more like he would start with that annoying fussing again.

* * *

After forty-five minutes, Shayera turned off the TV and scowled; that didn't work at all. She sat at the kitchen table, rubbing her eyes. A thought popped into her head. She just had to simply tire herself out. She looked up at the kitchen clock and then dropped her gaze with a groan. She'd washed the dirty dishes by hand, cleaned the kitchen table and counter top, and gotten the coffee pot ready for the following morning. None of it was working, her mind was still racing.

Shayera once again sat down at the kitchen table and dropped her head into her hands with a sigh. She slowly looked up. Her eyes roamed towards a set of three books. She honestly didn't know if this was Wally's sick idea of a joke or if he honestly was trying to help. Shayera cast the books a glare; she didn't need nor want a book to tell her how to be a mother or what to expect during pregnancy.

Nonetheless, she reached over and picked one of them up. _Pregnancy Week by Week_. Shayera rolled her eyes. Almost all of the information in there pertained to humans, not her. Her body was different. Though she still opened the book and began flipping through the chapters.

_Welcome to Week 9_

Why did this book seem so peppy? What was she getting herself into?

_**Your Body: Worries, Concerns, And Fears** _

_Most pregnant women - regardless if it's baby number 1 or baby number 9 - are anxious about the child growing inside. Will he be healthy? Will she have 10 fingers and 10 toes? It's perfectly normal and understandable to be concerned. After all, life takes on a new meaning when you're pregnant._

_Every mother-to-be worries to a certain extent. But if you're so worried that it interferes with work, sleeping, or eating, you should take action. Try talking with-_

Shayera turned the page. She **didn't** need a book to tell her what to do.

**Your Baby in Week 9 of Pregnancy**

_Your baby, now the size of a green olive, has grown about an inch since last week. Tiny muscles are beginning to form, so while he might not be ready to pump iron, he's gearing up to move his arms and legs._

_Sunrise, sunset: Would you believe your baby is having his or her first graduation already? Yes, it's true: At 9 weeks pregnant, your scholar-to-be has ended his or her embryonic stage and is entering the fetal period now (good-bye embryo, hello fetus). Your fetus is now about one inch long, the size of a medium green olive (but no martinis, please). The head has straightened out and is more fully developed, the ears are much more prominent, and some new organs (the liver, spleen, and gallbladder) are forming. Your fetus is also making spontaneous movements of his or her arms and legs now that minuscule muscles are beginning to develop, though you won't feel your tiny dancer for at least another two_ _months._

Shayera scrunched up her nose. "Little dancer, really? This is completely ridiculous. Thanagarians are warriors, not dancers. My child is not and never will be a dancer."

_While it's way too early to feel anything, it's not too early to hear something (possibly). Your baby's heart is developed enough — and grown large enough — so that its beats can be heard with a Doppler, a handheld ultrasound device that amplifies the lub-dub sound the heart makes._

**Your Body in Week 9 of Pregnancy**

_Chances are you've never felt so tired in your life and for good reason: Your body is working overtime preparing for motherhood as it develops the placenta, your baby's lifeline. At the same time, your metabolism and hormone levels are surging, which triggers a decrease in blood sugar and blood pressure. The result of all this: pregnancy fatigue. Relief is around the corner as your energy level increases (and morning sickness decreases) over the next few weeks.  
_

"I'm pretty sure I felt a lot worse than right now. Namely Darkseid's invasion a few years ago," She stated to no in particular. "I'll be happy when this stupid nausea is gone. What else you got?"

**Week 9 Pregnancy Tip: Healthy Snacking**

Shayera stifled a laugh. John would love this section. He was nagging her already about it and now a book was going to do the same.

_Dealing with nausea and vomiting during pregnancy isn't easy — but it's especially hard if you have any anxieties. Don't worry! As challenging as your tender first trimester appetite is right now, it's still up to the challenge of filling your baby's nutritional needs (since he's just a little bigger than a pea right now, those needs are pretty tiny, too). In the meantime, if big meals are a big turnoff, eat at least six smaller, but nutrient-packed mini-meals and snacks throughout the day._

Shayera rolled her eyes once again. "A few cans of soda and some potato chips aren't going to kill me or hurt anything."

_Not only will the mini-meals be easier for your queasy stomach to…um…stomach, but keeping yourself a little bit filled is the best way to keep it from emptying out (over the toilet). Right now, focus on foods you find less offensive (even if it's crackers, crackers, and more crackers), choosing a healthy option whenever your stomach doesn't protest (make those crackers are whole grain, and serve them up with a slice of mild cheddar)._

"Who gave you the right to tell me what to eat? You have no say in-" She then stopped. "Why am I arguing with a book in the first place? It's an inanimate object!" Shayera combed through her hair with her fingers. "Shayera, you are definitely losing it. It has to be the lack of sleep."

Unfortunately, sleep didn't seem to be coming to her anytime soon.

"Shayera?" She turned to see John standing there, squinting through the darkness and rubbing his eyes. "Why are you up? It's quarter to five."

"I couldn't fall asleep," She quietly replied. "My nerves are getting to me. I'm still afraid I'm going to fail even though I can recite every president in order of both term and alphabetically, I know the U.S. Constitution front and back, and I can lecture you about American history until the pigs come home."

"Cows," He corrected her.

"Whatever," She dismissively waved her hand at him. "I've been trying to distract myself but it hasn't helped. I tried everything John. I even cleaned and read parts of one of those books Wally got me."

"You cleaned?" John asked as she blushed, "You never clean. You're one of the messiest people I know. You really must be desperate, especially if you read one of those books. You said you didn't need a book to-"

"I don't need a book to tell me how to be a mother or what to expect while pregnant," She insisted. "Those books are so degrading. I don't know how human women read those." John let her continue to rant. He watched as her eyes began to droop and she began yawning. "And half of the books are written by men! What do they know? You don't go through this, I do! Furthermore," She paused as she yawned, "Furthermore I...I forgot what I was going to say but it was important."

John held back a laugh but smiled, "Alright how about we go back to bed and you try to fall asleep again?" His response was a yawn as she marched in front of him. "That was easy."

* * *

About two hours later Shayera sat up in bed with a start. Her heart was pounding as she pushed off the bed and raced to the bathroom. She made it just in time to vomit into the toilet bowl, her body racking as she heaved.

She saw the lights flick on and someone came up behind her to grab her hair and hold it for her. She flushed the toilet and turned around. John was standing there, a cup of water and a warm washcloth ready.

Shayera didn't know if she actually like the easiness of this routine they picked up, she would get morning sickness just after 6:30 in the morning, every morning and he would be there for her, every time. She loved that he was there for her; she just didn't like the whole ordeal.

Shayera groaned, "I have that stupid test in three hours and I barely got one hour of sleep. Thanks," She whispered as she took the cup and rinsed her mouth out. She set the cup and cloth down and grabbed her toothbrush to clean her mouth.

John leaned up against the counter, watching her through sleepy eyes. "You were having nightmares again," He quietly stated. "You mentioned Rex again. Was it that same one you had last week?"

She nodded as she spit the toothpaste out before scrubbing her tongue. She finished quickly and rinsed her mouth out again. "Sorry."

John sympathetically smiled at her, "Don't apologize." He whispered, kissing her on the lips. "Hmmm minty."

Shayera smiled in return. "Thanks, I brush often. Morning sickness and all that. You taste like..." She kissed him again and stepped back. "Chocolate and coconuts. You're hiding candy from me, aren't you?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Me? Never! If I had any Mounds candy I would share them with you because I know they're your favorite."

"No you wouldn't because you would be worried that I would eat them before you got any," She yawned, succumbing to tiredness. "You're so weird."

"Says the temperamental Thanagarian interrogating me about candy at 6:30 in the morning." He smirked as he watched her roll her eyes at him. He leaned over, wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her on the lips. "If you haven't noticed, we're anything but ordinary sweetheart."

Shayera lightly grinned and gave out a small laugh, "You can say that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hurricane Sandy = No electricity or internet for a week. I loved it! (not) I went through internet withdrawal and everything. I'm pretty sure I'm even more certifiably crazy now. And I really think this chapter reflects it. I have way too many ideas in my head right now.


	23. Chapter 23

_A flower has to go through a lot of dirt before it can bloom._

~Unknown

* * *

"Isn't Shayera supposed to be here?" Bruce asked John as he strode up. He was quite curious why the Green Lantern was on monitor duty in the Metrotower.

John turned his head to the vigilante and lightly shrugged, "Shay didn't sleep well last night and came home exhausted after that test. I wasn't about to let her go on monitor duty. She's at home, passed out asleep."

Bruce remained silent for a few moments before he spoke, "Try to talk Shayera into getting an ultrasound within the next week. Also tell her to stop by at the Batcave around that time too. She needs another blood test to check her tCG levels."

John gave him a nod, "Got it."

Bruce took a seat next to him, "How's she handling it so far?"

"Well aside from the frequent nausea, she's-"

"No," He cut off John. "I meant, how is she handling the thought of being a mother?"

"Oh," John remained silent for a moment. "She's thrilled but worried all the same. I think it's her insecurity in her own ability to be one. I think she'll be fine in a few months. She just has to wrap her head around it."

"How about you?" Bruce asked. "How are you handling this?"

"Bruce," He began. "I'm well prepared for this. We knew this was going to happen eventually. We saw Rex."

"Who said she was pregnant with Rex?"

John gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about? We didn't see him have any siblings."

"Exactly," Bruce stated. "We didn't see nor did we ask. Some things aren't adding up. First thing, where's Virgil? He said himself that Shayera was a cranky pregnant lady yet he's not in the League yet."

"For all we know Static will be here as a raw recruit next week," John replied. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Something Alfred said made me start thinking," He said. "The future isn't exactly lining up the way it should. I let curiosity win over when we were in the future and I looked at some of their files. Rex isn't supposed to be born for another couple of years and he had no siblings listed. Either he's being born early by a few years, he's not the one she's pregnant with, we changing the timeline, or she's going to..." Bruce didn't finish his sentence. "It's just something you have to consider."

"Bruce we can't tell Shayera about this," He stated firmly. "I know the problem between us of keeping secrets but this would destroy her. I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes and tell her that Rex isn't going to exist or this pregnancy isn't going to last. It would crush her beyond belief."

"I think we're justified in doing so this time," Bruce said. "Let her enjoy the feeling while it lasts. In the meantime, we just have to hope that nothing does happen."

John sighed as he frowned. Shayera was at the happiest he had ever seen her. If she lost this baby, she would be beyond devastated. He honestly didn't know how she would handle it and quite frankly he hoped he wasn't going to have to find out. Heck, he didn't even know how he would handle it.

"I'll take over both your shifts today," Bruce said, breaking the silence. "You can go tell your wife-to-be that she passed."

John immediately looked at him, "Are you serious?" Bruce had to be pulling his leg. Especially about taking over their monitor duty shifts. He had not done one shift in the past three years.

"Surprisingly passed with 100%," He flatly responded. "I honestly believed that she wouldn't be able to pull it off let alone get everything right. She proved me wrong."

John smirked, "Shayera's smart and shouldn't be underestimated. Didn't she teach you that during your chess matches?"

Bruce smirked back, "Just go tell her before I change my mind about monitor duty."

* * *

John watched Shayera as she slept. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up. She looked too peaceful and at rest. Though he felt let a firecracker ready to explode. She had been sleeping for roughly three hours and could probably just as easily fall right back. Well maybe not, she was a very light sleeper and had problems falling asleep.

Shayera's brow furrowed as her eyes slowly opened, "John?"

"Hey Sunshine," John smiled at her. "You should go back to sleep."

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Not happening." She glanced at the clock. "You're back early. My shift is supposed to run for another hour."

"Bruce took over for the rest of the day for both of us," John told her as he sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she sighed. "You really should go back to sleep Shay."

"I already told you that's not happening. Something's up, I can feel it. Start talking," She demanded as she closed her eyes.

"You got every single question right," He said to her as she nodded. He chuckled; she must be too tired to even realize what he just said to her. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah," She quietly replied as she yawned. "I actually managed to pass. I would show more enthusiasm but I'm too exhausted. Can we just stay like this for awhile or until I fall asleep? Please?"

John wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Whatever you want."

"So what's bothering you?" She asked. "And don't give me a garbage answer either."

John exhaled, "It's just something Bruce brought up. He got me a bit paranoid."

"Pocket full of smiles isn't he?" Shayera sarcastically asked.

"Shayera," He started slowly, "What if Rex doesn't exist?"

Shayera frowned as she opened her eyes and pulled herself out of John's arms. "Alright look, we got back together to prove that destiny wasn't controlling us and that we were doing so on our own freewill. It doesn't matter if Rex exists or not. You saw a _potential_ future. Nothing is set in stone John. For all we know, you seeing Rex in the future distorted the timeline enough so that he doesn't exist in ours. I think you're worrying too much about this. Think about the present and not the future, especially an ambiguous one."

John stared at the Thanagarian sitting next to him. She was right. The future he saw may or may not happen. Could Bruce be right? Yes. Could Shayera be right? Yes. Could they both be wrong? Yes. There were a lot of possibilities that could happen but the path their future held was clouded. It had been far too altered to even predict at this point.

"How did you get to be so smart?" He kissed her on the cheek.

She smirked, "I've been around the street a few times."

"Block,"

"Whatever!"


	24. Chapter 24

Shayera grimaced as Bruce was drawing blood from her, again.

"Do we really have to do this every month?" She asked as he inserted the vial into the machine that she still didn't know the name of; she was sure that it had some long scientific-y name that Bruce would readily recite.

"As a precautionary method," He replied. "It's for your own good we do this."

She remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "What did you say to John that got him so flustered?"

"You don't want to know," Bruce simply stated. "Trust me, you really don't."

"That's basically what John told me. I'm a big girl and can handle the truth. Just tell me!" She insisted. "You got John obsessively questioning the future. He's acting as paranoid as you and the Question combined. I want answers!"

"The future isn't lining up."

"You saw a _potential_ future Bruce," She retorted. "Nothing is set in stone."

"Yes but it seemed like the most likely one by the way things were proceeding in our time," Bruce said as he continued. "Parts of that future are supposed to happen. I think our knowledge polluted the time-stream. We're inadvertently changing the flow of history."

"That's what I theorized," She replied. "Us knowing what could happen is making us act according to what we think we should do in order to make the future we desire happen." She shrugged. "Who knows, maybe Rex is getting an older sibling out of this or he isn't going to exist and some other child will. I hate to say but maybe there isn't going to be any child. Anything can happen at anytime."

"At least you came to that conclusion yourself. That's what John was afraid of telling you. He didn't want to break your heart," Bruce admitted as he fiddled with the machine. "Your tCG levels are fine. Let's hope it stays this way."

Shayera lightly nodded, "I love him but the man just drives me nuts sometimes. I know he did this for my own well being but we promised to not keep secrets from each other anymore."

"He means well," Bruce offered.

"I know he does," She replied. "It's just that he's afraid that I can get easily hurt, that he always has to protect me."

"You wouldn't and don't do the same for him?" He questioned her.

Shayera rolled her eyes, "That's not the point."

"Yes it is," He argued. "That's what love does to a person. You don't realize it but you're the same way with him. If you weren't, you would have told him about the truth before the Thanagarian Invasion occurred. You loved him enough to not tell him about your situation with Hro."

"Point taken," She mumbled.

"Shayera," Bruce started. "Sometimes it's better not to know the entire truth about something. The future is one of those things. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if the future was never seen. Maybe the timeline wouldn't be getting distorted the way it is. Maybe you and John would still have gotten back together or may be you wouldn't have. There's no way of telling what could of happened."

Shayera contemplated his statement. He was making a good point. "Maybe things would have been for the better, maybe not. We shouldn't question what's currently happening Bruce. Everything happens for a reason. Either by destiny's way of interfering with our lives or by us defying our destinies and forging new ones."

Bruce smirked, "I can't believe you're being the voice of reason in all this."

"I'm being the anchor you and John need. You're making yourselves crazy and, if I listen to the two of you, I'll be the same," She stated as she slightly frowned. "I gotta go talk some sense into John."

* * *

"And you said I looked like a kid whose puppy died," Shayera said indignantly as she sat next to John in the cafeteria. "It took me over twenty minutes to find you. Why aren't you answering your commlink? What, are you hiding from me or something?" She noticed that he was still moping. "Did I not get through to you the other day that you shouldn't worry about the future?"

"Sorry I wasn't trying to avoid you or anything. I didn't realize I had it off," John replied as he fiddled with the device to turn it back on. "Bruce got me more paranoid than I thought he did."

"He is so incorrigible." She rolled her eyes, "I had a little talk with him. I know why you're all freaked out and I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry but I just got so immersed in the idea of something happening to you," He stated as she looked at him sympathetically as he took hold of her hand. "I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you Shayera. Even if that mean giving my li-"

Shayera quickly held her hand up to stop him, "Don't even go there. I don't want to think about that. Can we just try not to think about the future you saw and live in the present? Let's just drop this and move to more important matters."

"That sounds perfectly fine to me," John said to her. "I promise, no more obsessing about what may or may not happen."

"Good because now we can deal with our engagement properly," She mentioned as John's expression changed to one of surprise. "By the look on your face, you seem to have forgotten that we're still engaged and not married. We need to fix that little detail."

"I know, I wouldn't forget about something that important. It's just that you're bringing it up and not me bringing it up. Actually now that you mention it," He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Wally wants to throw us an engagement party."

Shayera raised an eyebrow, "A party where I can't get drunk or even drink? Yeah that sounds like a _real_ blast. What does Wally have planned for us or do I even want to know?"

John shrugged, "I don't know. You never know what you're getting with him. Though he mentioned something about asking Bruce if we could use his mansion."

Shayera laughed at the mere mention of it. "I'm sorry but there is no way Bruce will agree to that, especially since Wally is the one asking. How many people does Wally think he's going to invite to this thing anyway that he wants to use Bruce's place?"

"He said only the founders but he thought we all might like the privacy of Bruce's estate," John replied. "He said he's willing to invite anyone we want."

"I'm good with only the seven of us. We don't want the entire League there."

"Or some of the Green Lantern Corps," He added.

"Besides, we don't have anyone else to invite really. That's pretty sad when you think about it," She said with a chuckle. "We are so pathetic that it's not even funny."

"At least we can be pathetic together," He said, kissing her.

Shayera humorously shook her head. "You are such a shameless romantic."


	25. Chapter 25

John sat on the edge of the bed as he fingered a small metallic band. He remembered getting a similar one a week before the Thanagarian Invasion and had planned on proposing to her. The ring had been destroyed when the Watchtower went down, along with his plan of proposing to her.

Even after everything that happened, he went to get another ring just a few months after they got back together. He did this really to just give himself some hope that their relationship would work and progress to that point. Now two years later they were finally engaged but he had yet to give her this ring. She didn't even know the ring existed.

That was going to change in three days. He was planning on giving it to her during the engagement party.

He still remembered when he bought this new ring. He had plans on proposing to her eventually, not acknowledging at first all of the problems that would come with trying to get a marriage license, but Shayera ended up beating him to it.

* * *

_He gazed down over the rings, sparkling and glittering diamonds burning his eyes as he poured over them, trying to decide what would be suitable for the woman he loved._

_There were the past, present, and future diamonds, and while they had good times in the past, there were many bad ones that neither of them would care to remember. He supposed the point of the past was to learn from the mistakes, but a ring that reminded her of the trials that they've been through wasn't something she'd appreciate._

_He moved his eyes down to the plain bands and quickly passed them over deciding that she would quickly back away from him, seeing that they looked too much like a wedding band, and while he was going to propose, he wasn't suggesting they get married tomorrow. She would need time and he knew that._

_There were so many different diamonds. There were heart shaped ones, which he found forced and contrived. He couldn't ever see her wear them. But the round diamonds seemed so plain, so ordinary looking and she was far from that. The marquis diamonds were too elegant, too extravagant for her._

_But there were the princess cut diamonds. She probably didn't even know what a princess cut diamond was but he had a feeling that she would like them. She might not wear jewelry often but he noticed that she wore small things that didn't stand out and the princess cut was smaller than the others.  
_

_Well at least now he had the cut of the stone figured out. That was a start._

_His eyes scanned through the waves of gold, silver, and platinum embedded in velvet holders, trying to find something that fit her. That fit her personality, her relationship with him. Something that with a little prompting, she would want to wear on a regular basis._

_Yellow gold was too traditional, too basic. Not good enough for her. Silver was out of the question. Maybe platinum. It was rare, special, outside of the ordinary._

_John smirked as he whispered, "Just like her."_

_The glimmer of the diamonds took his mind back to the night before, when they absentmindedly started to talk about their future together and finally marriage. He wasn't sure that she had meant it at first when she said she could see herself married to him. Though Shayera wasn't one to lie about this kind of thing or toy with his emotions. She took their relationship and love seriously. If she said she could see herself married to him, then she truthfully meant it.  
_

_The ring was a test, of sorts, but in a way, it was his way to proclaim to the world that she was his and he was hers._

_That she'd finally given into the fact that she needed him just as much as he needed her.  
_

_To him, that was the most important thing in the world, to know that she loved him as much as he loved her, and that he wouldn't have to go another day in his life without her at his side._

_His gaze fell upon a ring and pulled his conscious back to the task at hand and he looked to it through the glass. Two thin platinum bands held together by a shining princess cut diamond. The symbolism was uncanny to him._

_Shayera had two personalities; there was Hawkgirl who was really Lieutenant Shayera Hol. That part of her was cunning, hardworking, and driven. Once she knew what she wanted, nothing could stand in her way. She was snarky and fun, incredibly frustrating, and fiercely competitive. This was the Shayera that most knew._

_But there was another personality, one that not many knew of. That was the Shayera that he knew. The one who loved with every bit of her being, though she wouldn't say or show it in front of others. This was the real Shayera Hol, the one she let out only in the privacy of their home. The one that picked up her shirt up off the floor and threw it in the hamper when he wasn't looking because she knew it made him happy since he was a bit of a neat freak. The one that laid in bed next to him every night, even when he had fallen asleep before her, and snuggle against him, pulling his arm across her waist. The one who would tease and flirt with him just to see him smile. It was this Shayera that was going to stick with him through thick and thin._

_Between the two thin bands was a beautiful diamond pulling two sides together. Indeed, she had two personalities, but they came together to make a beautiful person that nobody could tear their eyes away from once they knew the real her. A person so incredibly, unbelievably perfect that he would just watch her in awe sometimes. She had come a long way since her first few years on Earth and the Thanagarian Invasion. After everything that happened, she was still here..._ they _were still here.  
_

_He nodded to the sale person, silently indicating that it was the one he wanted. He knew she would wear it. _Once he proposed and she had made up her mind to accept that they were truly engaged, that it was okay for it to be publicly known, she'd wear it._  
_

_Still amazed by the symbolism of the ring to her as a person, he scribbled his name with a trembling hand on the receipt and took the velvet box. As he walked out of the jewelry store, he opened the box and looked at the ring again._

_It was the one made for her._

_And she was the one made for him._


	26. Chapter 26

John couldn't understand it. It didn't matter if they were alien or human, women could just not get ready on time. It would only take him a total of ten minutes yet Shayera had so far taken three hours and was still not ready.

"Shay, are you in the least bit ready?" John asked as he sat down on the bed. "Because an hour ago you said you were almost done."

"Yes! I'm dressed and my hair is almost done! I told you, once the hair's done, then I'm ready! Stop being so impatient!" She shouted from the bathroom.

John scrunched up his nose. Shayera doing her hair? There was no way. She couldn't possibly know how to do her hair. "Do you know how to even do hair or is that why you're taking so long?" He teasingly asked her. "You don't know what you're doing in there, do you?"

"Back off!" She snapped. "I know what I'm doing. You'll see."

He rolled his eyes as he murmured, "Yeah we'll see."

Wally had been right; they were so much like an old married couple at times.

"I promise I'll be done in a few minutes. Anyway you're not completely ready either, are you? Oh and let me inspect you when you're done. I don't want you looking ghastly," Shayera said as she looked closely into the mirror to spray that disgusting stuff humans called hairspray. She couldn't stand the smell of it and it was so sticky.

"Inspect me? More like criticizing yourself. You're the one who told me what to wear after all," John couldn't truthfully complain though. Shayera had picked out a rather decent outfit for him. He finished buttoning his black, collared shirt as he studied himself in the mirror. The gray suit wasn't that bad-looking. Not too casual, not too formal. Just right. Then he reached for his tie but Shayera walked into the room and beat him to it.

"No, it makes the outfit way too formal looking. Anyway, you always looked better without a tie," She said with a smirk as she looked him up and down. He just stared at her in awe. Having John look so flustered, she had to admit, was a little thrilling and self gratifying. "What I don't get a Judas Priest remark like last time I wore a dress? Maybe stunned to silence is a better reaction though. At least I must look better than last time."

He definitely underestimated her at times. Even if she hated dressing up, she knew how to do it and John often forgot this detail. The short, yellow sundress she was wearing was just like his outfit, not too formal but not too casual. She had even put her hair up in a loose bun, something John didn't know she knew how to do. Heck he never saw her with her hair even up.

He cleared his throat, "You look absolutely amazing."

"I might be a warrior but I know how to play dress up and do my hair. A few things I've learned while on Earth," She replied as she looked him up and down again. "You don't look too bad yourself John. Anyway, I'm ready now. I just need to find jewelry, shoes, and..."

While she was telling him all this, John had finished getting ready and was leaning over her shoulder and showing her his watch. She waved him off as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll go and make a cup of coffee. Seeing as we'll be awhile yet... _obviously_ ," John left the room. Shayera got up to straighten the bed, where he had sat. She got up as quietly as she could but John put his head around the door, "Sometime day you'd like to finish getting ready and not play with the bed?"

"Oh don't worry," She passively waved him off again.

She looked in the mirror to check if she did have any wrinkles in her dress. Satisfied that she didn't, she sat back down to put her necklace on. It was silver with a heart locket that had the word _love_ engraved on it. The words _A simple I love you mean more than anything_ were engraved on the back. Shayera was never one for wearing jewelry but she loved that necklace. John had got it for her before the Thanagarian Invasion and she managed to keep it safe for all of these years. Finally she was ready, well almost. She still had to go on the hunt for a pair of shoes that she could walk in and not kill herself.

* * *

John sipped his coffee and checked his watch. _Again_. Then he began to shift from one foot to the other. He was getting very impatient.

"Shay are you ready _yet_?" He called to her as she appeared out of the bedroom.

"Yeah I had to look for shoes, okay? You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find something that didn't have a heel and wasn't a sneaker. I think humans call them _flats_ , all I know is that I won't break my neck wearing them. Anyway, now are we both ready?" She walked up to him and looked into his cup, he had finished, but he was still holding it. She took it off him and placed it onto the counter, "Are we really that late?"

"No, not really, I just saying that because I wanted you to hurry up." John dodged a playful punch that was aimed at him. He took hold of Shayera's hand. "Now there's time for that when we get back."

Shayera smirked and shook her head as she laughed, "Get your mind out of the gutter Lantern."

"We'd better get going. We don't want to be totally late. I mean the party is for us."

"I thought you said we weren't late!" She looked up at him, hands on her hips.

"We're not...we're not," He responded. "Unless we keep distracting ourselves."

"I like distractions," She slyly replied as she kissed him.

He returned the smirk, "I do to but now's not the time."


	27. Chapter 27

No one knew how Wally West had convinced Bruce Wayne to loan out his mansion for the engagement party. Whatever the Flash had pulled definitely worked. Bruce on the other hand couldn't believe that he agreed to hold the engagement party at his home. _What was he thinking?_ He was glad that Wally actually wanted to host the party, taking care of the food, etc.

The young speedster had even insisted on giving Alfred a day off, claiming that he could handle it. Though when it was time to actually make the food, Alfred had been called in. Once the food had been made, Alfred had left the manor for his day off. Despite Wally's attempt at having him stay, the butler insisted that it was a moment meant to be shared between the seven Justice League members alone.

For the first few hours the engagement party had gone without a hitch. Though this quickly changed when Shayera had invented her own fun. She had decided that, since she couldn't drink, she was going to have the others drink in her place. Shayera had strongly urged that she make the drinks. The problem with that was her Thanagarian physiology made it nearly impossible for her to get drunk on those "weak, human alcoholic beverages", as she put it, and the others did not have that advantage. She had them drinking what she normally would and it was quite potent to a non-Thanagarian as she mixed several different, most times the strongest, liquors together. Her concoctions could give her buzz but it was so far working wonders on the others.

Currently Wally was the most plastered with Diana not too far behind him and Clark was slowly but surely feeling the effects of his alcohol consumption. J'onn had politely, and quite wisely, declined the drinks while Bruce and John were beginning to feel buzzed as they had moderated what they drank. Bruce did this mainly because he did not want to look or act like a fool, which Wally currently was doing, in front of the group and John knew from experience not to gulp things down that were made by Shayera, not unless he wanted to be passed out within an hour.

"I bet I could beat ya at arm wrestling," Wally slurred out as Shayera laughed. "Cuz you're a girl."

"Oh this is fantastic," She mumbled in delight. "Ok Wally I'll bite. If you teach me what arm wrestling is, I'll do it."

"Alrighty then!" Wally nodded as he slowly began to explain the mechanics of arm wrestling to her.

"Shayera is going to beat him hands down," Clark stated to the group.

"He is too inebriated and Shayera is at least five times stronger than him," J'onn casually mentioned. "Logically speaking it is impossible for him to win, intoxicated or not."

"Now that's not fair," Diana sputtered out as she wagged a scolding finger at them. "Wally isn't that gone yet and I think he stands a chance. I drank as much as he did after all."

"We can tell," Bruce mentioned as Diana gave him a flustered look.

"I warned you guys to watch out," John said in a 'I-told-you-so' tone. "I learned that if Shayera ever makes drinks, only have half of it because it'll be way too strong. That woman can hold her liquor and a lot of it."

"You're cheating!" The five other founders heard Wally complain. They looked over to see the young man desperately trying to move the Thanagarian's arm by even a millimeter. He was very unsuccessful at doing so.

Shayera chuckled merrily at the comment without so much as faltering in strength, even for a moment. "Why, Wally, how can someone like me cheat in a game like this? This is my first time ever doing this you know."

"You're still cheating," He growled through clenched teeth.

She was making it impossible for him to get the upper hand and unfairly too; he didn't know how but he just knew she was somehow. It wasn't like Wally wanted to lose, especially to a girl at arm wrestling, but the damn Thanagarian was sure making it difficult for him to win. The physical exertion and his fast metabolism was making Wally sober up by just a bit though he was still not close to being lucid.

Shayera remained silent, merely inspecting the game with calculating, emerald eyes. John rolled his eyes. She was going to have fun with this before beating the young speedster, he could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Don't think I can't tell you're cheating," Wally continued.

John decided to humor the young speedster. "Your wrist is locked. You're using his strength to your advantage when it's suppose to be a measure of your own strength against his. It's technically not fair." Shayera rolled her eyes but in good nature. She knew John was just trying to make Wally feel better; she might as well too.

"You can use both hands if you want to Wally," She offered as he quickly clamped his other hand on top of hers.

Between them, Wally's hands were locked with her one in an outrageously unfair arm wrestling match. Shayera took her eyes off it for a moment to catch a glimpse of John's expression. An innocent smile decorated his carefully masked features, but knowing him, she could tell he was one breath away from bursting into laughter.

John walked next to her and whispered in her ear, "Go easy on the poor kid Shay."

"I'm not going to lose at this muscle game," She replied as Wally resorted to standing up and trying to pull down her arm with one hand clutched in hers and his other pulling at her arm.

"This _is_ a game of muscle, Shayera, like you said. It is not a game of skill which rules out cheating," Bruce said as Wally frowned. "You obviously have more physical strength than he does which makes me wonder. Are you going easy on him?"

If just saying that to annoy the Flash wasn't enough, the light giggle from Diana and the small grin appearing upon J'onn's face was surely enough to quicken the rush of heat to Wally's face.

He cast them a halfhearted glare as he commented, "This isn't fair. I don't want anyone going easy on me."

Suddenly Shayera started to exert a little force and Wally found his arms gradually being shoved down and regretted his words. This meant she hadn't even been trying since the beginning. Wally wanted to yell at one of them now but if he lost focus for even one second he would lose.

"Cheater," He muttered.

At a hair away from losing, literally, his arms was suddenly down at the other side, her side. Wally began to wonder what had happened. Then when his tense muscles began to twitch from using too much force on too little a task, he realized.

_She had let him win out of pity.  
_

"You let me win," He muttered quietly. "I might be a bit toasted right now but I can still see that."

An impenetrable smile filled her expression instantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about Wally. I simply got fatigued. I am pregnant after all."

"I want a rematch! You che-" Wally was cut off by Clark.

"Why don't you take on someone else instead," The Kryptonian suggested. "It'll be more fair than taking her on again."

"Alright Boy Scout," Wally stated as he smirked. "You're on. I'm so taking you down."

Shayera stood as Clark took her place across from the speedster. Clark gave Wally a small, sympathetic look.

"This is going to be good," Shayera stated as John wrapped an arm around her waist. "He can't even beat me and he thinks he can beat Superman of all people."

"So you did go easy on him?" John asked even though he knew the answer. The sound of an arm hitting the table was heard as Wally demanded another try. Obviously Clark wasn't going easy on him.

She shook her head in amusement at the spectacle, "Wally is like a little brother. He annoys you to no end but you still have to love him." She shrugged but looked at John rather slyly. "So, you feeling those drinks yet? Please say yes."

"A little," He admitted as he kissed the crook of her neck which made her giggle like a school girl. "I've known you long enough to know not to drink what you offer. Remember our trip two years ago to the Third Moon of Galtos?"

"Yeah I got you so drunk that I had to call the Watchtower so that they could send someone to pick us up with one of the Javelins," She smirked as turned her head to look up at him. "You know, I'm pretty sure that's the last time I got really, _really_ drunk."

"That's because I learned how to tame a Thanagarian warrior," He kissed her.

She broke the kiss momentarily, "And at the same time I spiced up the life of a hard-nosed Green Lantern."

John held her for awhile as they watched Wally continuously get beat in arm wrestling by Clark. Shayera shook her head and chuckled as he then challenged Bruce.

The Green Lantern looked down at his pocket as he fingered the ring and looked back up at Shayera. Her smile was breath taking and John felt his chest tighten with love as he looked at the amazing woman that he was lucky enough to have; especially after everything that happened between them. He hesitated as he nudged her arm.

She looked over at him confused, her dazzling smile disappearing, as she cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and gave her a small smile, "Nothing, everything's fine. Just come with me for a bit."

Her expression just became more confused looking but she complied and followed him. Less than thirty seconds later they were on one of the balconies of the manor. Shayera looked around the balcony, looking even more confused if possible.

"Why in the world did you want to come out here?" She asked him as she motioned back to the doors. "We should be in there with the others."

"I uh just wanted um," He scratched the back of his head, clearly nervous. He honestly didn't know why he was nervous. John figured that it was probably due to the fact that he didn't know if this was acceptable or not in Thanagarian culture and was afraid of offending her in anyway. Nevertheless he took hold of her left hand as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't see what you're so nervous about," Shayera stated as she failed to notice him taking the ring out of his pocket and slowly moving it towards her left hand. "Obviously you're up to-" She stopped abruptly as she felt the small metal band slide on her ring finger.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was actually speechless for once. Her eyes went down to the ring on her finger, back up to John, down to the ring again, and finally back up to John.

"Oh John," She finally said, sounding breathless. "You didn't need...I mean...I don't deserve...why did you?"

"Shay, you don't have to wear the ring if you don't like it or don't feel comfortable wearing it. I mean-" She put a finger to his lips and gently shook her head.

"I love the ring John; honestly I do. It's a part of us, a part of our history and our history has made us who we are. If we like it or not," She stated as she wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't trade this ring for any other ring in the world. I'm more than happy to wear it everyday for the rest of my life."

He sighed in relief. He was happy that Shayera felt that way because her ring was always special to him. One hand pressed against the small of her back and the other lightly gripping her shoulder, John leaned in to kiss her softly knowing that tonight and Shayera's ring brought their past and future together. Tonight was the beginning of their family and the rest of their lives together.


	28. Epilogue

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You could be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright

And no one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel  
For you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights _  
_I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's gonna be alright

People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is  
Everything's gonna be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel  
For you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide something so real  
So 'til the end of time  
I'm telling you there is

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

~Alicia Keys

* * *

John woke up with a smile on his face despite the fact that it was half past six in the morning on a Sunday. He rolled over in bed to gaze at the sleeping form next to him. Although John had every intention to wake up early that morning, he was coaxed awake anyway by a wing grazing his arm and the covers being pulled off of him. Shayera had been a "cover snatcher", as he called her, for as long as they had been together.

John teased Shayera about her stealing of the sheets as much as Shayera teased John about his snoring. They could both agree on one thing that, even though they would deny over and over again their obvious quirks, John was the deep sleeper of the two. This was more than likely the reason why it bothered Shayera that he emitted obnoxious noises as he slept because as long as he w _as_ sleeping, Shayera couldn't fall asleep herself as she was typically a light sleeper. Though she never woke up to his touch anymore, it seemed to calm her now rather than wake her. So when John pressed a gentle kiss to Shayera's hairline, she merely smiled contentedly to herself and cuddled deeper into the covers she stole from him.

Mirroring her smile, John reached across his wife's body to stealthily lower the volume to the alarm clock that he knew Shayera had set to go off in about half an hour. He didn't understand why she never let herself sleep in on the weekends but today he wouldn't let her have any say in the matter.

John dragged himself out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, silently shutting the door behind him. He walked to the first door, which was slightly ajar, on the opposite side of the hallway.

"Rex?" John whispered when he peaked through the door. He slipped into the bedroom and made his way to squat down next to the small, sound asleep figure lying on the twin-sized bed. He rustled the sheets. "Come on buddy wake up." The four and a half year old resisted as he rolled over to face away from John. "Come on Rex, rise and shine. You promised me you'd help do something special for Mommy's birthday.

"Still be her birthday later," Came a mumble almost unheard as it was spoken into his Superman pillowcase. John laughed at his son's reluctance to get up, stubborn like his mother.

"Alright you win," He replied as he stood up, feigning defeat. "But don't complain if we don't let you eat any of the cupcakes." He exaggerated a frown as he began backing out of the room.

"Cupcakes?" Rex's eyes opened and he hurried out of bed. "Wait I'm awake," He followed John into the hall, dragging his feet.

"That's my boy," John said. "Let's go wake up your sister."

They made their way to the room whose door was opened all of the way.

"Emma," John's voice rang out into his little girl's bedroom. "Wake up baby girl," He moved his hand over the top of her head.

"Daddy!" The six year old exclaimed in an excited voice and rubbed her small fists over her eyes.

"Shhh," John whispered gently as he picked her up. John, unlike Shayera, thought it was cute how Wally had dubbed her mini-Shayera.

"We gotta be quiet, okay? Remember we're going to surprise Mommy."

"Okey dokey," She said in a small voice.

Once they were in the kitchen, John set Emma upon her feet.

"Emma, do you want me to put your hair up so it doesn't get in the way?" John asked and she nodded. He then turned around. "Rex, why don't you go get out the milk and eggs? Be careful with the eggs. Ok bud?" He asked the boy, who went in the direction of the refrigerator as John guided Emma into the bathroom. He stood her up on the top of the closed toilet seat lid so she would be more level with him.

"What'll it be today, Emma?"He asked as he fished through a plastic pouch he pulled out from the cabinet underneath the sink filled with a different barrettes and hair accessories.

"Ponytail," She said confidently as she held her hands up excitedly into the air. She teetered from her perch for a moment before falling against John's stomach, as he let out a stifled "oomph", holding him tightly around the middle. John stood her upright once more.

"Just a ponytail, you sure?"

She faltered for a moment, "Um I want a...braid!"

"Oh so we're going to be fancy today? What color?" He held the bag out to her and she picked out two teal hair ties.

"Mommy's favorite color," She held them out to him.

"You're right. That is her favorite color. Alright turn around Em," She turned around and John carefully parted her hair down the middle, gently tugging with the comb in order to get through the tangles of her amber hair. Once John was done, he picked her up and held her in front of the mirror.

"How's that?" He asked and she nodded approvingly. There were a few hairs that were left out of the right hair tye. It wasn't as neat as Shayera would have styled it but his daughter seemed pleased with the result all the same.

John and Emma headed into the conjoined living, dining, and kitchen area to find Rex sitting on the couch with the remote in his hands.

"Can I watch cartoons?" He asked.

"Later, Rex, I promise. Come help me and Emma in the kitchen. It'll be fun." Rex sighed and dragged himself away from his seat and followed the other two into the kitchen.

* * *

For three hours, due to a few spills along the way and flour being thrown between the two siblings, the three of them worked as quietly as they could. First making the recipe for red velvet cupcakes with vanilla frosting. As they worked, John told Rex which measuring cups to use for each ingredient and John would add it to the large bowl. He also helped Emma, whose braid had fallen apart at this point, stir the rich batter with the large wooden spoon. Once the batter was poured into the little paper cupcake molds in the tin and popped them into the oven, they got started on the frosting. John folded in the powdered sugar and vanilla extract with the creamed butter-milk-flour mixture and he put it in the fridge. Finally he took out the cupcakes, after they raised, and set them on a hot pad to cool before they could put on the frosting.

As the cupcakes cooled, they cleaned up the mess they made from making the cupcakes so they could make another mess when they made breakfast. John started to crack open some eggs and told Emma and Rex to get out hot sauce, sour cream, ketchup, and a can of Easy Cheese.

"Ew," Emma had a face. "How does Mommy eat that? It's gross."

John smiled at her, "Don't tell Mommy but I agree with you."

Rex shrugged, "I like it."

"That's cause you're weird," She retorted.

"Am not!" Rex's emerald eyes glared at her.

Emma's emerald eyes just as intensely glared back, "Are too!"

"Alright you two, calm down before you wake Mommy up," John intervened before any fights could break out.

He gave the kids free reign to unleash their creativity over how they wanted to decorate the cupcakes. Some they covered the entire top of the cupcake with frosting. On others, Emma dabbed on little happy faces and Rex decorated some with stripes or polka dots.

John began scrambling the eggs. However, once all of the cupcakes were decorated, John heard a tired voice speak out from in front of their bedroom.

"John?" He turned around to see Shayera yawning and stretching while looking mildly surprised. "It's almost nine thirty. Why didn't my alarm go off?"

Before John could say anything, Emma spoke up from where she was standing on one of the kitchen chairs he pulled over so she could see over the counter top while helping.

"Mommy," She had her hands on her hips as she spoke far too authoritatively for someone her age. Shayera definitely rubbed off on her. "You're supposed to be sleeping so we can give you your birthday surprise."

Rex nodded as he pointed to the bedroom door, "Go Mommy."

John snorted and rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "So much for a surprise now."

Shayera looked confused, as if barely remembering it _was_ her birthday. There was no celebrating birthdays on Thanagar and it was yet another thing she was still getting used to. She decided to humor the two kids. "Oh wait, hold on a sec," She walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. A few seconds later her voice could be heard from the other side of the door, "Ok I'm asleep and have no idea of any potential birthday surprises, at all. Continue whatever you're doing."

John chuckled as both Emma and Rex seemed satisfied with the response. He placed a single cupcake on a small paper plate. As a final touch John stuck a candle, not a numbered one as Shayera would have killed him, into the middle of the cupcake and lit it.

"Alright go get her," John told them quietly. Rex opened the door and they both ran inside, pouncing on the bed as Shayera pretended to wake up for the first time, rather than the second.

"Happy birthday Mommy," They both chimed as they wrapped their arms around her and she pulled them close.

"Oh my crazy, little sweethearts," She kissed both of their cheeks. "What a surprise."

John and Shayera shared a smile as he placed the plate on her nightstand and leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth. At this point, Shayera really couldn't imagine what could make her life any more perfect. She had everything she had ever wanted and then some.

"Happy birthday Shay," John said quietly and Shayera beamed, as if reliving the very moment she fell in love with him. John pulled away as his eyes went to their kids, back to her, and to the kids again. Shayera got the message. The kids' attention was clearly focused on her as they quietly sat on top of her which was beginning to get uncomfortable, especially since Rex's knees were digging into her left wing.

"Is this for me?" She asked them as she hugged them again. "Oh red velvet, that's my favorite."

"That's why I picked it out Mommy," Emma spoke up proudly as her brother frowned.

"Yeah well that's the cupcake _I_ colored," Rex argued.

Emma stuck out her tongue, "It doesn't matter. _I_ picked out her favorite."

Rex stuck out his tongue this time, "So? _My_ cupcake design is cooler than yours!"

"I'm sure you both did a wonderful job picking out and decorating cupcakes," Shayera said soothingly trying to placate the bickering that was bound to escalate like most of their arguments did.

"You've got to blow out the candle and make a wish," Emma reminded her.

"Hmm well," Shayera began as John smirked. "I already got everything I could have wished for years ago."

"Then wish that Daddy lets us have more than one cupcake," Rex said.

Emma shook her head in disagreement, "No wish for a puppy; I want a puppy!"

"Oh you guys don't need that much sugar in the morning," The Thanagarian stated as she shook her head. "You're crazy enough as it is. And we _definitely_ don't need a puppy," John could tell that Shayera didn't seem too excited about her kids hyped up on sugar all morning or too fond over the idea of a puppy.

"Why don't you two go and get yourselves some cupcakes," John suggested as Shayera raised an eyebrow. "And eat it at the table so you don't get red crumbs everywhere."

"Alright," They agreed and climbed off of her.

"And don't," Shayera started but they already jetted out of the room and she sighed. "Run."

Once they left the room, John sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, the candle momentarily forgotten about.

Even after nearly seven years of marriage John still found it hard to believe that he and Shayera were actually married, especially after their rocky past. They had a _family_ together but what made their bond so unbreakable throughout the years was the fact that they learned so much from one another. The same could be said now, even if it was only about how to braid hair, which John still had problems doing, or cook food without poisoning people, which Shayera had yet to master. They were a team.

"Really John, sugar for breakfast? Are you trying to make our day hard right off from the start?" Shayera tipped her head down, giving John a stern look before smirking. "And you say I spoil them."

"You do but you know I love spoiling them as much as I love spoiling you. Speaking of which," He trailed off and kissed her cheek. "What about you babe?" John asked, smiling affectionately at his wife. "What _are_ you going to wish for?"

"Me?" Shayera seemed surprised. "I told you already; I have everything I could _possibly_ ever want: Two beautiful kids, surviving this long in the Justice League, the world's most loving father of our kids, and not to mention my extremely good-looking husband," John rubbed her thigh through the sheets as he listened to Shayera gush. "There has to be something you could wish for."

John shrugged, "I have everything I want too: Two great kids, being in the Justice League and Green Lantern Corps, and having the hottest wife who is also _the best_ mother on Earth."

Shayera slightly blushed and chuckled, "Now you're exaggerating."

"No I'm not but I had an idea," He moved in closer, his arm stretched out across Shayera's waist. "How about _Uncle Wally_ agreeing to watch the kids for the day so the two of us can spend a little alone time together, hmm? It may or may not already be arranged," John hinted as he began laying soft, tender kisses against her neck and collarbone. "And I may have already made plans on going to your favorite bar in the universe."

"That sounds quite enticing and intriguing," She slightly shivered as John's fingers trailed up her neck and jawline. He cupped her face in his hands and moved in to kiss her deeply. Although she kept in mind that the kids were just in the other room, Shayera kissed back enthusiastically, running her hand up John's arm before pulling away. As if just remembering, Shayera quickly blew out the candle with a devilish smile before allowing herself to be wrapped up in John's arms once more.

_~The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I can't believe that it's actually over. I seriously could just add chapter upon chapter to this until the end of time but that wouldn't be quite practical. That's when I had an idea. One-Shot/Drabble series! I don't know when I'll start it, hopefully soon. It'll basically be pre- and post-Starcrossed and everything in between. It will fill the gaps between _Small Talk_ and _Alien_ and it will also fill the gaps between the last chapter of _Alien_ and the epilogue. It will even go beyond the epilogue.
> 
> Also I believe that I have not contradicted canon per say. Why not? Simply because Dwayne McDuffie himself (RIP) said in an interview (about how the show ended before resolving the HG/GL relationship) that the viewers are supposed to put 2+2 together and figure that John and Shayera ended up getting back together, got married, and had **kids**. Not **a** kid. He said **kids**. (Hooray!) So basically he said yeah they had Rex but it didn't stop there. Besides, no one knows if Rex was the oldest, middle, or youngest child; heck he could even have been a twin or something. McDuffie left it up to our imaginations. Wasn't that nice of him? It's like he knew us fanfiction writers needed some fodder.
> 
> Also in the works, probably won't be uploaded for awhile, is a story about the Near-Apocalypse of '09 which was only vaguely referenced to in JLU episode "Epilogue" and Batman Beyond episode "Out of the Past". For those unfamiliar with that event, here's the only known facts about it: The Near-Apocalypse of '09 was a dramatic event in which Batman played a pivotal role. The known participants in the conflict were Batman, Ra's al Ghul, and Talia. According to stories told to Terry McGinnis, Talia turned on her father and aided Batman in putting an end to Ra's machination. Ra's apparently perished in the battle's climax but merely laid low until the right moment to strike again. Until next time.


End file.
